


王子X王子

by Hululu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 37,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hululu/pseuds/Hululu
Summary: 联姻梗。没有Vergil捅自己一刀生出V和U的设定。为了不剧透，有些设定现在不会讲，故事里会慢慢展现。确定的是，Kyrie和Nero不会有BG感情走向。U和V都是有爹妈的正常出生的孩子。世界观里存在恶魔，同情并帮助人类的古早恶魔被称之为魔神，其他的恶魔则是反派设定。担心我对V设定“不快乐不幸福”人生背景的小天使请忽略这个坑。后续来找我谈人生我不谈哦。结局HE预订。有没有汤喝现在不知道，我尽量吧。





	1. Chapter 1

这就是他的未婚夫。

Nero看着扶着自己的手臂从装饰着安泊翠皇室徽章的马车上走下来的青年，瘦弱，甚至可以用脆弱这个词来形容。同样身负魔神血统，为什么这个人会如此的——人类。而且，他的右腿似乎有些不灵便，总是将身体的中心更多地放在左腿上。

“很高兴见到你，Nero王子。非常抱歉让你们久等了。”他的面上挂着在Nero看来十分虚伪的笑容，脸色是不健康的苍白。

“无妨。你们平安到达就好。”Nero说着毫无诚意的客套话，按照之前恶补的联姻礼仪课帮对方除掉披在身上的黑色披风。

这是他回绝婚事最后的机会，因为安泊翠送过来的画像里，小王子的皮肤洁白如月毫无瑕疵，而此时揭去披风后，所有人都能清晰地看到他裸露在外的颈部和手部黑色的繁复刺青。安泊翠的求婚书存在作假，Nero完全可以逮住这个机会要求退货。

Nero的内心被这个可能诱惑得不停动摇。他只需要对站在自己未婚夫身后的婚礼见证人大声地提出来就行。细瘦的手握紧了Nero的小臂，用力到骨节泛白，甚至连Nero都感到丝丝的疼痛。他将视线从那个满脸褶子的老嬷嬷身上挪回来，迎上一双盛满了祈求的绿眼睛。他犹豫了。

“V殿下，请你带上你的私人物品。”Nero这一犹豫，就被Dante的突然插话打消了彻底摆脱这次政治联姻的机会。身着红色礼服的Dante在Nero乖乖带队等在烈日下的时候一直在帐篷里喝酒睡觉，现在整个人容光焕发。“红墓不会接受其他任何不受欢迎的人和物。”

关注着这边互动的老嬷嬷疾走两步，“Dante阁下，您这话——”

“所以，夫人您现在可以带着你们的人回去了。”Dante皮笑肉不笑地说。“V殿下？”

“我有一个箱子。”V明显松了一口气。他回到马车上，拎下来一个小小的皮箱。

Nero被Dante戳了一腰子，慢半拍地接过来拎着，收到对方小声的一句谢谢。

“我是代表安泊翠的婚礼见证人，您不能——”老嬷嬷还在试图跟Dante争取。

Nero在心里嗤笑了一声，就连Vergil都拿Dante没办法，何况一个老嬷嬷。

果然，Dante冷了脸沉声说道，“这是在我红墓的地方，我们不时兴见证人这一套。我相信，夫人您是个明事理的。”他眯了眯眼睛，嘴角挂起不屑的笑。

那老嬷嬷不甘地咬紧牙，枯瘦的手伸长了要去抓站在Nero身边的V，被Nero一个侧身挡住。她瞪了立刻躲到Nero身后的V一眼，用她平生最不规范的行礼作为这次会面的结束。

安泊翠的队伍离开了。随着那飘扬着红黑色旗帜的队伍离开，Nero明显感觉到身边的人放松了下来。

“我们也回去吧。鉴于V殿下的身体情况，我们准备了马车。”Dante招招手，一辆不大的马车从后面驶了过来。

V看了看Nero，又看了看Dante，微笑着点点头，“多谢您的周到。”他以不容拒绝的力道从Nero手里拿过自己的小皮箱，登上了马车。

Nero注意到，他果然在上梯子时有一些跛，右脚无法受力。这个人，可真不像一国的王子。不过联想到安泊翠现在的状况，似乎也可以说得通。

“你今天表现得可真是糟透了，Nero。”Dante从牙缝里漏风似的把话吐出来，音量控制在他们俩之间。

Nero哼了声。“你明知道我不愿意。”

“没有谁会愿意。”

Nero沉默了。宁可冒着生命危险前往敌国联姻，V之前的日子能有多好过？多少刚举行过婚礼就暴病而亡的王子公主，这甚至无法作为贵族们茶余饭后的谈资。作为目前战斗力更强的红墓，就算真把他杀了，安泊翠也会装聋作哑。双方掌权阶级需要的不过是一段短暂虚假的和平，至于其中棋子的下场没人会关心。

Dante拍拍他的肩。“收工收工。”他对骑士长挥挥手，“今晚就住在镇上，明天天亮了咱们再出发。”

这次跟出来的都是近卫军，被Credo调教得纪律严明，在烈日下列队等了大半天，回城时也依然军容整齐精神饱满，连马蹄子踏在地上的声音都整齐得只得一个声响。

Dante在前面领头，Nero则扮演着未婚夫的身份，骑着马伴行在马车旁边。他心里仍对父亲和叔叔不过问自己的意见就擅自订下婚约的事情十分不满，他们明明知道自己喜欢Kyrie——想到这里，Nero不禁有些委屈，这意味着他已经失去了追求Kyrie的资格。Vergil和Dante向来不会对Nero的事情过多干涉，Nero也习惯了自己的事情自己拿主意，没想到父辈突然以雷霆之势插手的竟然就是他的终身大事。真是太过分了！

马车的窗帘被一只纤长的手撩起一个角，V的面孔在那之后露出来，看到Nero跟在马车旁的身影，立刻放下窗帘缩了回去。他的举动被Nero看得清清楚楚，只觉得这家伙跟Nico养的那只仓鼠一样，不由得感到有趣。他调转马头，不动声色地转到马车另一边去，果然V又挪到这边来，撩起窗帘往外看。Nero绷着脸对上V有些错愕的绿眸，后者立刻又缩回马车里去了，Nero看着他吃瘪，心情终于稍微好了那么一点点。


	2. Chapter 2

“是那个孩子吗？”Vergil在水镜那边问。他应是刚沐浴过，穿着一件深色的睡袍，只草草地在腰上系了系，襟口敞着露出一大片苍白的皮肤。

Dante倒在堆满了柔软靠垫的榻上，薄如蝉翼的水镜配合着他的动作倾斜角度飘在半空中。“是他。”他眯了眯眼，仿佛看到十多年前那个小小的孩子软软地对自己笑。“不过，他已经不记得了。”拒不考虑可能是因为自己这十多年看上去老了许多对方没认出来的可能性。他可是红墓的双子王之一。

“那就带他回来。”

“恩。”Dante在靠垫里蹭了蹭，回忆往事令他有些困倦。

“睡吧。”Vergil撤去了水镜。

十五年前，Dante追着Mundus的爪牙潜入安泊翠，抢在最后一刻将Nero从恶魔的爪子底下救出来。看到那孩子的第一眼，他就感知到这是一个Sparda。在安泊翠竟然真的有一个属于Vergil的孩子。

然而，这一切都是Mundus设的圈套。利用一个Sparda引来另一个Sparda，然后一网打尽。Dante为了顺利潜入安泊翠并未带上自己惯用的武器，又为了护住年仅3岁的Nero中了一针毒剂，一时之间竟然陷入下风，被数十头恶魔追着疯狂逃命。

这个该死的国家彻底没救了！竟然会任由恶魔在国境内肆虐！

Dante一边在心里怒怼安泊翠的垃圾皇室一边在荒郊野外奔逃寻找暂时藏身之处，他必须藏起来代谢掉身体里的毒素。匆忙之间，一栋突兀地立在荒地里的房子映入他的眼帘。他几乎是本能地翻过篱笆跌进了开满玫瑰的花园里。恶魔的气息消失了，这栋房子果然被人设了结界。Dante松了一口气，抱着Nero倒在地上再也不想动了。

银发绿眸的孩子就是在那个时候出现的。他打开了屋子的门，放Dante和Nero进去，为筋疲力竭的叔侄二人提供了食物，热水，还有舒适的客房。

“您可以叫我V，Dante阁下。”年仅5岁的男孩心智早熟，照顾起Nero来得心应手。那小子在V手里可比在Dante手里听话多了，趴在人家腿上安安静静听对方念诗的模样一度令Dante以为Nero会跟他父亲一样喜爱阅读。

“你可饶了我吧，别用敬语。你这么叫我搞得我浑身都起鸡皮疙瘩。”因为毒素未清而浑身虚软，Dante在确认这里确实没有危险之后心安理得地开启了好吃懒做模式。

这栋房子里只住着V一个人，照顾他的是三个傀儡仆从。这种魔器的驱动需要耗费昂贵的物资，除了皇室和大贵族根本没人用得起。再加上V的发色和眸色，以及布置在房子周围的结界，他的身份呼之欲出。可是Dante从不知道安泊翠有这么一个年幼的王子，更何况是一个遗传到魔神血统的孩子。这样的孩子对任何一个国家来说都是珍贵的，他应该被精心地教养，成为保护民众不受恶魔侵害的王。安泊翠王室神魔血脉断绝数十年，恶魔在国土上肆虐已久，他们为什么要把这个孩子圈养在这里？安泊翠到底发生了什么事？

主人和客人都默契地不去踏过那条危险的红线，他们在这栋荒野中的房子里安全舒适地共同生活了一个月。一直到Dante终于懒够了，决定离开的前一天，V主动踏出了那一步。

他已经哄睡了精力过于旺盛的Nero，坐在沙发上与Dante对视的气势丝毫不似一个孩子。

“救命恩人，你想要从我这里得到什么？”

“我想要自由。”他说，“我知道你现在不可能带我走，你目前的状态没办法同时保护两个小孩。而且我身上还有那个家伙的监视器。我只是希望你能在合适的时候，将我从这牢笼里带出去。”

“你身具魔神血统，是谁有那胆子把你关起来？”

“我们不能在这里说出他的名字，他会知道的。Dante，我不与你约定一个履约的时间，我知道Sparda的子嗣不会背信弃义。”

Dante点点头，“我会记得的。”

第二天一早，Dante就带着尚睡得香甜的Nero离开了。他不是没看见V眼底藏不住的对自由的渴望和对Nero的不舍，他再怎么早熟也始终只是一个5岁的孩子。Dante翻过篱笆前，回头看了他一眼，那绿眼睛的孩子在窗户后笑着对他挥了挥手，让他赶紧走。

当Dante终于做足了准备再次回到那里的时候，小小的院落已经消失无踪。而安泊翠迎来了最后的皇室成员——双生王子Urizen和V，魔神血脉的荣光驱赶了国土上的恶魔，终于为这个饱受苦难的国家带回了平静。

随着时间的流逝，V仿佛又消失了。人们只知道Urizen的勇武，他保护自己的人民和国土，与议会关系融洽。就连Morrison的探子也没有V的消息。

谁又会预料到，安泊翠突然将他送过来联姻呢？

关于自由的承诺，V不记得了，Sparda之子却不会忘。


	3. Chapter 3

因为Dante的缘故，他们在路上耽搁了三四天。他乐于在慢吞吞行进的路上要求停下来吹会儿风，吃点儿东西，赏会儿景。他更喜欢把V从马车里挖出来，然后要求Nero照顾他。

“你必须尽早习惯生活中有V的存在，Kid。我相信他和你，以及我和你父亲都非常清楚你们之间的婚姻关系作不得真，但是对外的姿态你是必须有的。最起码在有外人，而你们俩又必须同时在场的时候，模范夫妻的皮你们得撑起来。记得你父亲怎么告诉你的？”

“是时候承担起身为皇室成员的职责。”Nero发现Dante的话自己根本无法反驳。作为红墓的王子，他从未像其他国家的王子公主一样早早的就被各种条条框框禁锢。Vergil和Dante在此之前也从未对他提出过任何要求。

“更何况，”Dante语气一转，“说不定人家才不想跟你一个傻小子过呢。”

于是V在树荫下的草坪上看书的时候，Nero会别别扭扭地蹲他身边揪草根；V在马车里坐得腰酸背痛的时候，Nero会邀他从马车里出来骑马，自己低着头在前面帮他牵马；V在餐桌边进食的时候，Nero会伸长了手给他递盐或者糖。

对于Nero的举动，V总是会轻轻地说一声谢谢，露出恰到好处的微笑——这是Nero最不喜欢的一点，V的笑意从来都只是浅浅地挂在嘴角上，似乎多牵动一点面部肌肉都是浪费一样。

就连见到Vergil，他脸上挂着的微笑也丝毫没有变化，仿佛那低眉顺眼唇角微翘的表情是被什么人刻在他脸上了似的。

“今晚好好休息，欢迎宴会在明天晚上。Trish，请你送V去他的房间，Nero，去书房等我。”Vergil没跟他们多废话，他甚至穿着常服。

Nero最不喜欢的就是Vergil的书房。墙都被木质的书柜遮满了，又厚又重烫金封皮的书砖砌成了又一层墙。窗户在书本的重压下挣扎求生，从外面照进来的阳光却映照出数不尽的灰尘在空气里飘荡。有时候Dante会摘些不知名的花回来，用白色细腻的瓷瓶插着，放在Vergil那张黑色的书桌上。也唯有这点生气存在的时候，Nero在这书房里不至于会感到窒息。

尤其当今天要谈论的话题是关于他的——未婚夫。Nero坐在书房里显得非常格格不入的沙发上，心存感激地往嘴里塞半路上Patty偷偷塞给自己的冰激凌。敢在国王陛下的私人书房里吃冰激凌，这种事想想就刺激，冰激凌都变得更加好吃了。

Vergil和Dante一前一后进门来的时候，Nero刚把冰激凌吃完，玻璃杯子用水瓶里的水冲干净，毫不显眼地混入茶几下的柜子中去。

感谢Nero进书房必定开窗的好习惯，夜风吹进来冲淡了冰激凌香甜的气味，Vergil面色如常，没闻出来。“Dante说你跟V相处的还不错。”

“啊，呃，还好吧。他人挺安静的。”Nero想起自己和V这几天下来的相处，对方说的最多的就是“谢谢”，自己则不咸不淡地回以“不客气”。这算相处得不错。

“我知道你不乐意。”Vergil放软了语气，“接受联姻只是权宜之计，安泊翠的王室出了问题，很有可能会波及到红墓，我们必须早做准备。”

Dante笑嘻嘻地插嘴，“担心让你们真结婚啊？你以为我干嘛把那个满脸褶子的老女人撵回去？不就是为了让你的未婚夫永远只是未婚夫。”

“可是……”Nero撇开脸，他说不出口。

“不超过三年，我和你爸一定把这事儿解决。到时候你和V的婚约作废，你想干啥就去干啥。”Dante看破不说破，“记住我之前跟你说的话。”

“做好分内事。我知道。”

Vergil点点头，“去吧。明天带着你的未婚夫熟悉下环境，做好晚宴的准备。”

Nero赶紧道晚安走人。虽然书房里的沙发是家里头最舒适的（因为Dante喜欢在那里睡午觉），也顶不住Nero在那里坐立难安。他原本想去看看Kyrie，但是作为一个“有未婚夫”的男性，在这个时间去拜访一位未婚女性是非常失礼的行为。所以，Nero只好往自己房间里走。

“Nero，怎么有些垂头丧气的？”Trish有些好笑地在走廊里撞见低着头走路的Nero。

“嗨，Trish。你怎么在这儿？”

“送V回房间啊。你一定不想知道他的房间在哪儿。”

Nero搔搔头发，“我表现得这么明显吗？”

“你浑身上下都写着‘我不想跟他结婚，我不喜欢他’，就差画在脸上了。”

啊，这可真是糟透了。

“这没什么大不了的，许多王室的婚姻都只是利益交换的产物。据我所知，许多人都另有所爱呢。他可能比你更清楚这一点。”金发的女郎对他眨了眨眼睛。

Nero坚决地摇头，他才不要这样可恶的婚姻关系。他借口这一趟漫长的路程被Dante那个为老不尊的叔叔折腾够了，非常需要好好地休息以应对明天的晚宴。Trish大发慈悲地放了他离开。

急于摆脱Trish邪恶洗脑的后果就是，Nero是最后一个知道V就住在自己隔壁的那个人。


	4. Chapter 4

城堡分为王室的生活区域和议会的办公区域，其间通过长长的空中走廊相连接。事实上，它们是一对双子城堡，就像这个国家拥有双子王一样。王室这部分的建筑要略高一些，彰显着魔神血脉在整个国家的至高存在。

他们一路少言，几乎没有什么像样的交流。若V稍微有那么一点点好奇心，对某个地方提上一两个问题，或许Nero还能多说两句。然而V是个过于安静的参观者，Nero是个跛脚的引导员，除了干巴巴的“这里是XXX”的简单描述和出于礼节性的询问“需不需要休息一下”，他们真没有别的话讲了。

“今天就看到这里，行吗？我们差不多应该回去了。”Nero转头征询地对V说。“我父亲不喜欢我们在用餐的时候迟到。”

V注意到他言辞间淡淡的不自在，为了自己已经是一个成年人却还因为吃饭这件事被父亲管束着而感到不好意思吗？“我们的时间足够你带我去这里最高的地方看一看吗？”

“走快一点的话，够的。那里有一间小阁楼。不过平时几乎没人去，应该没怎么收拾。”

“我会尽量赶上你的，Nero。”V暗自揉了揉已经有些发颤的右膝，再支持一会儿应该没问题。

Nero点点头，领着V在前面的走廊拐了个弯。他走得更快了些。V努力忽略右腿越来越迟钝的反应和愈发尖锐的疼痛，险险地跟在他后面尽量不掉队。但是走了没几步，年轻的Sparda似乎察觉到他的窘境，再一次停了下来。

“嗯……”他转过身盯着V，蓝色的眼睛带着探究和思考，还孩子气地搔了搔头发。

这令V感到丝丝紧张，心里不由自主地有点后悔。或许他应该干脆地随着Nero去准备用午餐而不是擅自提出自己的要求。

“我背你吧。”Nero突然说。“我们可以走得更快，你还能有时间在那里呆上一会儿。那上头风景挺好的。”

V眨眨眼，这个发展可实在是出乎他的预料。“这样——可以吗？”

Nero笑起来。“当然可以。快上来！”他背对V蹲下身，一副毫无防备的样子。

“你不应该就这么把后背漏给一个陌生人。”V一边爬上Nero的背一边说，语气就像一个教导嬷嬷。

“你可不是陌生人——噢，你比看起来重多了。”Nero吃吃笑着说，“你不是我未婚夫么？怎么能算是陌生人。”

“那好吧，我的未婚夫，我们该出发了。”V有些不习惯，这是第一次有人背他。整个人都依附在别人身上的初体验还算不错，Nero的双手很规矩地托着V的双腿，走得飞快但是脚下很稳。

他们的目的地是一个不大的塔尖阁楼，爬上长长的楼梯，那道门轻轻一推就开了。里面空荡荡的，落满了灰尘，一扇过大的窗口连块遮风挡雨的木头都没有。Nero将V放下，引着他来到窗边。“就是这里。除了能看得很远，什么都没有。”

V一点也不介意这地方满是尘埃。他轻扶着及腰高的窗台向外望去，红墓王城外的风景一览无遗，他能看得很远，在视线尽头能望见不规则的天际线轮廓。“那是什么地方？”

Nero顺着V的视线看过去，魔神血统给予他超凡的视力，足以看清这个距离里他所希望看清的细节。“那是议会办的孤儿院，现在有十六个孩子住在那儿。”

“跟他们一起的就是Kyrie小姐么？”V想起自己房间里那个不大的餐篮，里面放着在安泊翠十分家常的苹果派，Trish告诉他这是Credo的妹妹Kyrie送给他的礼物。V确实挺喜欢苹果派的，曾经有一位在庄园厨房帮佣的夫人给自己做过一次，吃起来带着寻常人家里的香甜温暖。他挺想向她道谢的，但是他再也没见过她。Kyrie特意用安泊翠的配方烤的苹果派，确实很好吃。

Nero的语气变得柔软起来，“她是孤儿院的负责人。”

“是吗？挺好的。”她笑起来像太阳一样，将一个孩子编得歪歪扭扭的花环接过来戴在头上，看上去很美。真是个温柔的人，就像那个会给做苹果派，还会问V好不好吃的夫人。

他们又在窗边站了一会儿，看着Kyrie和孩子们在孤儿院的草坪上做游戏。直到Nero说，“我们该回去了。”他们身上都沾了些灰尘，到达餐厅的时候Vergil和Dante都已经入座了。但是Vergil并没有说什么，只是示意侍女们给他们递上擦手的湿毛巾。

然后，他们花了一整个下午准备晚上的宴会——顺便发现原来两个房间共同的那堵墙上有一道门，墙布精美的花纹将它完美地藏了起来。而裁缝在询问过Nero之后轻轻一推就从Nero的房间串门到了V这边，完美避开了堵在房间正门口的人群。从门那边Nero震惊的脸，V得知对方和自己一样完全不知情。

“夫妻俩的房间不都这样。”一边对赶制的礼服进行最后的修改，见多识广的裁缝一边对两个小年轻的见识浅薄感到无语。

“安泊翠不这样！夫妻俩住同一间房！”

“那您可以在婚礼后搬到Nero殿下屋里去。”裁缝说，“现在红墓也不是所有的夫妻都这样分房睡，这只是一些老派贵族的习惯而已。”

并不是那个意思！V气恼地抿抿嘴，看见Nero急匆匆关上门时红彤彤的脸。噢，好吧，自己只不过裸着上身而已，都是男人有什么好害羞的！


	5. Chapter 5

开场舞，Nero殿下和他的未婚夫，来自安泊翠的V殿下。人们带着十足的好奇打量着那位来自邻国的王子，低声地感叹他过人的容貌，尤其是那双绿色的眼睛颇受赞赏。  
“我很抱歉，要委屈你跳一下女步。”Nero紧张地扶着对方的腰，只觉得这是自己见过的男性里最细的腰了。他们在下午的兵荒马乱中根本没有时间一起练习，而Nero对跳舞实在是没有自信。  
V安抚地拍了拍Nero过于僵硬的手臂，“放轻松。”他微笑地说，“不要去注意其他人，Nero，他们会分散你的注意力。看着我，跟着我的脚步走就行了。”  
Nero依言将自己的视线和注意力都落在V的脸上。这个瘦削的男人竟然比自己还稍微高了那么些许，真是不可思议。他想着，感觉到V开始随着音乐移动，他敏捷地跟上V的动作，第一次踩着男步却被踩着女步的舞伴引导而行。V的脸上挂着他惯常的微笑，但是这一次有些不一样——他看着Nero的眼睛里也泛起了情绪，这令得他的绿眼睛闪闪发亮，仿佛整个大厅的灯光都在映衬着他，让他从任何一个角度都看上去完美无懈。  
这个人长得真好看。Nero想。他不知道自己与V全程微笑对视的场景看上去有多么像一对坠入爱河的年轻恋人，他们仿佛已经全身心地投入到这支舞曲中，在没有富余的精力去关注身旁的闲杂人等了。  
这支舞似乎结束得太快了。四周的人们由衷地为他们鼓掌，Nero浑浑噩噩地向他们致意。  
他们离开了舞池，V小声地对他说：“我想，我需要去阳台休息一下。”他松开了两个人一直牵着的手。  
Nero却不放开他，他直觉这一定是因为V的右腿。“我带你去休息室。”  
“不用这么麻烦的，休息一下就行了。你去陪陪你的朋友吧？”V连连摆手拒绝，他已经看到Kyrie和另一个女孩子在向Nero招手。  
“她们只是对你好奇而已，搭理她们你就别想休息了，Nico会烦你一整晚的。”Nero转身向那个参加宴会却穿着裤装的姑娘打了个手势，对方无趣地翻了个白眼，拉着Kyrie转去外头了。“走吧，我送你去休息室。”  
真是不容拒绝呐。V有些无奈地点点头，由着Nero半拖半扶地把自己带上二楼塞进某间休息室的沙发里。  
向门外路过的女佣要求了一壶果汁和两个杯子，Nero这才关好门。“嗯——你介意我询问你关于你右腿的事情吗？我注意到你的右腿似乎有什么旧疾。”  
V笑了笑，接过Nero帮自己倒的一杯果汁。“这不是什么大不了的事。我小时候曾经失去自己的右小腿。”他喝了一口，接着说道，“后来又长出来了。魔神血统的馈赠，让我不至于彻底成为一个残废。只是似乎我的血缘过于稀薄，从那以后这条腿就变成了现在这样，丝毫经受不起操劳。”  
不应该是这样的。Nero心里冒出这样的想法。不可能是这样的。这不符合常理。他皱起眉，温热的掌心轻轻按上V的膝头。“可以吗？”他半跪在地毯上，微抬起头问道。  
V笑着点点头。  
他便低下头去，轻轻将裤管卷起，露出苍白的皮肤。魔力从相贴的皮肤温和地传递过去，那片微凉的肌肤因此而微微发热泛起粉色。来自Nero的魔力毫无阻碍地从那段躯体里流过，仿佛这时时令V不适的小腿并无异常——这正是最大的异常。  
“我的魔力告诉我，你的小腿没有任何异常。”  
“Urizen也曾经这样帮我检查过。所以说，这只是我自己的身体不中用而已。”绿眸的王子笑起来，他摸了摸Nero留着短发的头顶，倒是安抚的意味更多一些。“这么多年我都习惯了。”  
但是Nero无法松开紧皱的眉头，魔神的血脉出现这样的情况实在太过违和，他能推论出的结果只有一个，这是人为造成的。什么人会对魔神血脉下毒手而且还成功了？为什么他要这么做？  
“咚咚咚。”有人敲门。  
Nero帮V收拾好裤腿，起身去打开门，看到满脸不高兴的Patty站在外面。  
“陛下请两位殿下立刻到书房里去。”她说。  
“谢谢你来通知我，Patty。发生了什么事？”  
Patty扁扁嘴，欲言又止，转身依旧气鼓鼓地走了。  
Nero有些摸不着头脑。他回到屋里，告诉V他们现在得去Vergil的书房。“现在还疼吗？”  
V站起来试了试，“不疼了。可能因为你刚刚的魔力起了作用。”  
两个人一起出了门。Nero自己都没发现在路上的时候，他的步子比起平时慢了许多。


	6. Chapter 6

这是Nero自打有记忆以来第二次看到Vergil的书房里这么严阵以待的架势。Vergil，Dante，Trish，Lady，Credo，Morrison全都在场，他们仍穿着晚宴的华服，却已褪去闲适——Credo除外，他绝大部分时候都非常严肃。

“Nero，接下来讨论的内容你可以选择听或者不听。留下来听完，接下来我们会安排任务给你。或者，选择离开，忘掉我们今天在书房里有这么一个小小的茶会。”

V径直走到其中一个座位坐下，在Nero眼里就是故作镇静。没有谁能在红墓五巨头（Morrison算不上）的包围凝视下保持镇定。

“我选择留下，Dante。”

Nero的选择显然在意料之中，Dante做了个“请坐”的手势。他走过去坐到V的旁边，对方轻轻地看了他一眼。

“那么好吧。”Dante拍拍手，蓝色的眼睛看向V。“告诉我们你所知道的一切，Kid。”

Nero明显感觉到旁边的V瑟缩了一下。

“我不知道他们是什么打算。Urizen，我哥哥，他说这是为了我好。更何况，来不来，我做不了主。”V笑了笑，显得有些干涩。“Manson控制着议会和王室，他才是安泊翠真正的王。他把我们养在他的笼子里，就像养等着派上用场的牲畜。我可能是被他抛弃了，又或者——”

“来红墓才是你对他真正的用处。”Morrison下了结论。

Lady说，“你表现得这么配合真的好吗，王子殿下？”

Dante微笑的表情似乎早就洞察了一切。“今天这个舞会正式宣告他从今以后就是我们Sparda家的人了。红墓才是他的家，我们才是他的家人。安泊翠跟咱们的关系，大家都知道，早晚要决一死战的。V从小就聪明，哪里会不明白这点浅显的道理。”

屋子里所有的人都看着他，V只能僵硬地保持笑容，挺直脊背坐在位子上任由其他人的目光落在自己身上。

**“你真以为自己是个继承了魔神血统的王子？你配？”**

是谁对他说过这样的话？为什么他记不起来？

**“残次品，乖乖的，别跳出来找存在感。Urizen迟早会明白你对他来说毫无意义。”**

可是他们是最后的安泊翠王室血脉，从小相依为命。这其实什么也算不上吗？

**“去吧，这对你来说或许是条好出路。”**

对啊，他甚至需要像个无依无靠的姑娘一样寻条出路。谁会愿意养一个除了在屋子里看书什么都不会的废物？就连Urizen这个同胞哥哥都不希望自己碍他的眼。

“你还好吗，V？”Nero小声地问他，将V的思绪从不经意的跑神中唤回来。

一直以为可能是个火坑的红墓却有着这么一个好孩子呢。V想对他笑笑，可他笑不出来，连简单地勾一勾唇角的力气都使不上。“我没事。”他只好用干涩的声音对Nero说，“事实正是如此。”

“不用感到难过，你很快就会知道，我们是世界上最好的家人。”Dante对他眨眨眼睛。

Nero点点头，“难得今天Trish和Lady都在，可以请你们帮V检查一下吗？他的小腿似乎有些不对劲。”

“这也是我们的意思。”Lady靠过来，几乎趴在了V跟前的茶几上。她有着一双异色的瞳孔，光线变换下给人一种她的虹膜里有能量流动的错觉。“来吧，让我看看你身上到底有些什么秘密。”

V下意识地想要躲，被Nero握住了手臂。后者用口型对他说，“别怕。”他强迫自己呆在座位上不动，也不要闭上眼睛。

Trish也靠过来，她将自己的双手挡在Lady的眼前，整个人紧紧地贴在Lady后背上，金色的眼睛渐渐变成了Lady瞳孔的颜色。

“有人动过你的脑子。”两位女士异口同声地说，“你的身上魔力流动看上去很紊乱，其实是被人为干扰了。”Trish的眼睛转向V的腿，“这不是你的小腿，而是拼接上去的。接口处的魔纹——”她皱起眉，凝神专注地去看。“不，我们不明白。破译需要时间。Dante，纸笔。”

Vergil拉开书桌的抽屉，抽出一叠纸。Dante接过来，放到茶几上，又将碳笔递到Lady手里。

被蒙着眼睛的Lady开始飞快地在纸上画起来。一个又一个繁复的魔纹落在纸上，普通的纸和碳笔令这些魔纹无法承载原本的力量，Lady每画完一个都能听到隐约的什么东西逝去的哀嚎声。

她们足足画了十五分钟，终于停下来。Trish从Lady背上下来，被后者吐槽胸部还是这么磕人，不但无所谓还向对方吹了个飞吻，没飞到就被一巴掌挥开。

“编号没乱吧？”Trish将散落在茶几上的数十页绘满魔纹的纸收起来。

Lady揉揉眼睛，“要是错了那就把Dante的手砍了。”

“嘿，我不至于连页数都标错吧！”Dante抗议地说，收到两根又直又长的中指。

“Nero。”一直没啥动静的Vergil终于开了口。

Nero赶紧坐直。

“照看好V。明天开始你去上课之前要先送他去Trish的工作室，下课之后接他回来。”

“是。”Nero不放弃地看着他的父亲，“明天就要开始上课吗？”

Vergil看了看坐在自己右手边的Credo，“……下周再去吧。”

也就是说，还能再休息四天。Nero乐呵呵地向V撇撇嘴。

“这几天你跟V好好科普下常识。”Dante插嘴道，“你们没发现他对世人皆知的很多事情都不知道吗？比如觉醒魔神血统意味着什么。”

V有些疑惑。

Dante似乎很清楚他在疑惑什么，“不，你看过的书没什么问题，只不过后来‘有人动过你的脑子’。就让Nero帮你纠正下错误的内容。”

“没问题。我们可以找Kyrie借几本书。”Nero答应下来，飞快地在脑子里计划了一下需要哪些儿童读物。Kyrie的孤儿院里有很多给孩子们看的书，顺便还可以带V去城堡外面走走。

想起塔楼上说起Kyrie时Nero温柔的表情，V也点点头。“好，谢谢你，Nero。”

“那就这么定了。”Dante拍拍手，“散会散会。”

两位女士立刻拉拉扯扯地出去了，似乎在小声地拌嘴，可能跟Nico有什么关系。

Morrison友善地向两位王子笑了笑，这才离开。

“Credo，今天这么晚了，就住在这里吧。我想Kyrie也会很高兴和Nico说说女孩子间的小秘密。”Dante走向Credo的步伐似乎有些迫不及待。

Nero赶紧拉着V从书房里出来，把门关得牢牢的。

“这是……怎么了？”

“他们很有可能会为了Credo晚上睡哪儿打起来。这不是一两次了。我们留下来很有可能被波及到。”

“这，这样吗？”

Nero肯定地点头。“时间不算晚，你想去走走还是回房间？”

“我有些累了，想先回去。你不用管我，去找你的朋友们吧。今天向你打招呼的那位，是叫Nico？她应该会很高兴跟你碰面的。”还有Kyrie，你会很乐意见到她的。V想。

“我先送你回去，来回也花不了多少时间。”Nero不容拒绝地推着V往前走。“要是半路上你腿疼怎么办？今天客人很多，仆人们都到宴会厅那边去了，真要是腿疼你连找个人帮忙都不行。”

V拗不过他，只好由着他一路送自己回去。他们在房间门口互道晚安，V看着Nero兴冲冲离开的身影，微微地笑起来。


	7. Chapter 7

“这就是你给我安排的计划？在孤儿院蹭历史课？”V有些意味难明地看着Nero。

后者十分肯定地点点头，甚至体贴地提供了课本，用一个帆布包装着，包上印着红墓的龙纹。“我特意问过今天上课的内容才带你过来的。放心，他们以为你是来参观的，想待多久都可以。”

真是考虑得十分周到哦。V心里冒起丝丝莫名的火气，他接过Nero给的包，走到教室最后一排坐下，开始翻看已经很旧的图书。

Nero寸步不离地跟过去，挨着他坐在矮小的凳子上。

“你其实不用一直跟着我。我就在这儿上课，哪儿也不去。”

“这个凳子太矮了。”Nero牛头不对马嘴地说。“他们上历史课还要做游戏的，差不多大半个上午都会在屋子里。你一直这么坐待会儿一定会腿疼。等我会儿，我去给你搬个新凳子来。”说着，年轻人轻快地跑走了。

根本没办法对他生气啊。到底是谁把他养得这么体贴细心？肯定不是Vergil和Dante，他们俩养不出这种孩子。V在片刻后得到了一张成年人尺寸的舒适的椅子。“谢谢。不过我这样坐在这儿待会儿会影响孩子们上课吗？”

“不会。议会每年都会有大人物来参观，大家都很习惯了。你安心坐这里就好。”

“你呢？”

“我？当然是——”

“去吧，到处走走。看看有没有什么能帮忙的。”V状似漫不经心地说。“有些工作啊，还是男性更好处理。”

Nero有些犹豫。Vergil要求他照看V，这是他应该做的正事。但是他确实很想见见Kyrie，跟她聊聊天，帮她一些小忙。

“去吧。”V继续劝他。“我看得出来你很想去见她。记得下课的时候来接我就行。要是你走不开，就找个我认识的人来。”

“那好吧。我要是没来接你，就让Nico来。其他人你别跟。”

“嗯。我知道。”

Nero这才乐滋滋地跑出去了，与带着孩子们进门来的老师擦肩而过，还不忘跟对方打了个招呼。

“殿下？这……”那位老师有些疑惑不解，看到坐在教室最后面的V，忙带着一群小孩子向他行礼。“殿下，非常荣幸您能来观摩我们的课堂。”

V摆摆手，“我只是来看看。你们不用管我，跟平常一样就好。我会乖乖地不打扰课堂的。”他俏皮地竖起食指挡在唇前，对着好奇地看着自己的孩子们眨了眨眼睛。

几个稍大些的孩子互相看了看，突然一拥而上把V围起来，七嘴八舌地问他话。“今天Nero哥哥不和我们一起上课吗？”“哥哥你叫什么名字？”“你也认识Kyrie院长吗？”“哥哥你也会像Nero哥哥一样经常给我们带好吃的吗？”“哥哥你会弹琴吗？”“哥哥你会打架吗？”“哥哥你会……”

这群叽叽喳喳的小雀把V搅得晕头转向，他从没接触过这么多小孩，个个都不把他的身份当真。

老师赶紧把孩子们按下来，让他们乖乖去座位上坐好。“很抱歉，殿下。Nero殿下平时太宠着他们了，现在一个个都无法无天的。”

V哪里听不出她的弦外之音？他面上挂起惯常的微笑。“我没事，你别担心。第一次被这么孩子围着，我不太习惯。去上课吧，不用管我。”

老师这才行了个半礼，回到前面去给孩子们上课了。

这个世界原本是有大陆的，但是千年前恶魔在魔界之王Mundus的率领下大举入侵，以Sparda为首的大恶魔怜悯人类选择反叛Mundus。双方大战，最终将Mundus打败赶回魔界，并封印了两界之间最大的通道。大陆也因为那场毁天灭地的大战破碎，形成了一个又一个散布在海上的岛屿。选择帮助人类的大恶魔们成为了魔神，分别占据一座岛屿引领存活的人类建立了新的国家，他们是国家的守护神，斩杀穿越裂缝为祸人界的恶魔。人们则成立议会，管理国家事务。

然而魔神们在国家建立后纷纷陨落，存世最长的Sparda也不过坚持了400多年。为了能够继续保护保护人民，魔神们在生命的最后时刻留下血池，魔神血肉与人类血肉于血池中结合，将会诞生身具魔神血脉的孩子。这个孩子将作为魔神的后裔觉醒强大的力量，从不时入侵的恶魔手中保护无辜的人民。

红墓和安泊翠是整个世界的异数，两个国家共处一座岛屿划界而治，更时常发生战争。其他国家虽然因为海上风暴不断联系困难，但是偶尔传来的讯息都是各自在自己的岛国上安静地生活，议会治理国家，王室抵抗恶魔。

这位老师上课十分有趣，她让孩子们抽签，分别扮演大魔王，魔神，或者著名的人类英雄，在角色扮演的游戏中去了解那段久远的历史。

V一直安静地看着，这是他第一次看到课堂，觉得有趣极了，就连快下课的时候Nero从后门悄悄地溜进来坐在他旁边也没察觉。直到老师宣布下课，他才发现Nero已经笑眯眯地看着自己不知道有多久了。

他们告别老师和孩子们，承诺今天一整天都会在孤儿院里，优哉游哉地走在走廊里。

“感觉怎么样？”Nero问。

V把书包塞进Nero怀里，他已经全都翻完了。“挺有趣的。我知道了世界上其他的国家都安安分分地独自占有一座岛屿，而不是像安泊翠和红墓一样紧巴巴地挤在一起，还喜欢打架。我以前一直以为国家与国家之间互相仇恨是很寻常的事。”

“其实，红墓和安泊翠为什么共用一座岛屿是有一个特别的传说的。”Nero快走两步跑到前面，转过身面对着V倒退着走。“Artemis在最终决战中为了保护Sparda受了重伤，当她恢复之后已经没有无主的岛屿了。Sparda与Artemis是非常非常亲密的战友，他们互相信任对方，能将自己的性命也交付给对方，所以Sparda将自己选定的岛屿分与她一半。”

“在红墓有这样的传说？真是奇怪。”V若有所思。

“确实很奇怪。两个互相信任的魔神所庇护的国家之间已经打了几百年的仗。”

“不知道这次由我们的‘婚姻’为契机的和平能维持多久。”

“V！”

看着Nero红起来的脸，V笑得眉眼弯弯。“好啦，我逗你的。真是脸皮薄。”

“别拿这个事情开玩笑啦！”

“知道啦！不会让Kyrie小姐误会你的。”喔喔，好吧。他好像闹得Nero脸更红了。“该不会——她还不知道？”

“我……我还没告白呢，就……”

“那可真是抱歉。我们一起去向她解释清楚？”

“不，V。我们不能说。我跟你的婚约能够保证你在红墓的安全，任何可能导致我们婚约受质疑的消息都不能被其他人知道。Kyrie是Credo的妹妹，身边来来往往的人太多，包藏祸心的人也多。虽然我们信任Kyrie，但是无法杜绝她身边有苍蝇。更何况，我不想让她置身危险当中。即使身为Credo的妹妹已经意味着她无法置身事外，我还是希望能尽可能地让她过平静安全的生活。”

这孩子是认真的，非常非常认真。V看着Nero蓝色的眼睛，被他无比坚定的话语镇住了。V笑起来，这一次的笑是真真正正从心底里发出的笑容，他第一次升起“活下来”和“获得自由”之外的想要做的事情。“好。我会帮你的。”

“呃……谢谢……？”

“为什么是疑问的语气？”

“嗯……你笑起来很好看。”Nero搔搔头发，低垂着视线。“不是那种假惺惺的面具一样的笑。”

V愣了愣。“谢谢……？”

“我们，该去吃饭了。快走吧。去晚了会被Nico全都吃光的！”Nero突然拉住V的手往走廊的另一头跑去。

V有些跟不上他的速度，气喘吁吁地被他拉着，还有些莫名其妙。怎么话题一下就转到吃午饭上去了？不过这次腿没有痛，运气不错。


	8. Chapter 8

血池，魔神们最后的恩泽，也将在未来长久的岁月里守护国民。不仅觉醒魔神血脉的王室通过血池获得后嗣，无法生育的普通伴侣亦可以在血池通过贡献自己的血肉获得孩子。

“王室习惯通过血池获得后嗣是因为血池孕育的孩子觉醒血脉的几率更高。但是，血池一次只会孕育一个孩子，所以双生子的话就一定是母亲孕育诞下的，比如Vergil和Dante。”

“也就是说，Urizen和我确实是有妈妈的。”

“没错。”Trish点点头，“还记得她的样子吗？”

V摇摇头。“我只记得有人给我唱过摇篮曲。但是Urizen说我们没有妈妈，关于摇篮曲的记忆只是我的臆想。”

Nero皱皱鼻子，他觉得Urizen是个讨人厌的哥哥，对自己的弟弟V实在是差劲极了。

“别这幅表情，Nero宝宝。你是你父亲的独生子，又身具银发，觉醒魔神血脉是板上钉钉的事，所以你是准王位继承人，没人敢动你。其他国度的王室可要残酷得多。他们生育多多的子嗣，能够觉醒的却只有那么一两个，其他的公主王子要么放弃自己的身份过普通人的生活，要么成为议会治理国家的工具。”这些沦为工具的公主王子们往往会被送往他国联姻，极大的几率会葬身于海上神出鬼没的水龙卷和从不散去的风暴。相比之下嫁给议会的老头子倒是更好的选择。

“可是V也有银发，他也是能够觉醒神魔血脉的，为什么还……”

“Nero，你是觉得我留在安泊翠更好吗？”V用笔头戳了戳Nero的额头，“相比之下我更喜欢红墓，不用每天傻乎乎地待在屋子里，就连去书房都要像个犯人一样被侍卫送过去。”

“你哥哥，Urizen连这也不管吗？安泊翠的议会连王室都能控制？”

“不是议会，而是Manson。他一手把控着议会，所谓的议员议长都不过是他养的狗而已。至于Urizen……他已经被Manson洗脑了，对Manson言听计从，认为Manson所说的一切都是真理。”V轻轻地叹了口气，“我甚至无法确定，他默许Manson送我来联姻是他确认我到这里来对我更好，还是说，这一切都是Manson所希望的。如果是后者，”他看了看窗外湛蓝的天空，“如果是后者，或许你们应该杀了我。留着我这么个不定时炸弹，连我自己都不知道什么时候会炸。”

Trish揉了揉V的头发，“我们不会这么对你的。记住Dante说的话，你现在是红墓王室的一员，我们就是你的家人。家人会保护你，而不是伤害你。”

Nero赞同地不停点头。当看到V微微缩起的肩头和难掩失落的微笑，他忍不住给了对方一个紧紧的拥抱。“你现在不是独自一人了，V。”

这小子真沉啊。V在心里想。他闭上眼睛，将头埋进Nero的肩头，双手抓紧了对方解释的手臂，用力到指节都泛起白。Sparda家的人真是奇怪，现在自己也是这群怪人中的一员了。

“我没听说Sparda的兄弟要把自己的床分给对方。”V抄着双手站在地毯上，Nero已经未经房间主人的允许爬到了对方的床上。

Nero拍了拍空着的半张床，“明天你可以到我那边睡。快上来。”

V只好爬上床去，在空出来的位置上躺下来。他知道今天白天在Trish那儿的谈话后自己的表现显然让Nero担心了。“嘿，Nero。我真的没事的。”

“但是不妨碍我关心你。你可得早点习惯咱们Sparda家的作风。”Nero伸长手关了灯。

话虽这么说，Nero却睡不着了。他从小就自己一个人睡，突然跑来跟V睡一起，总是忍不住被身边人的一点点动静引去注意力，脑子静不下来。黑暗中属于另一个人的呼吸是那么清晰，仿佛V的呼吸引起屋子里空气的流动就抚在自己身上。

“睡不着吗？”V小声地问他。

Nero不好意思地“嗯”了一声。他感觉到床垫的弹动，V翻了个身，从平躺变成了面对自己的侧躺。

“想要我唱摇篮曲哄你睡觉吗？”

V的话里带着淡淡的笑意，Nero臊得耳朵都红透了。但是他很想听V说的摇篮曲，这或许就是V所说的他的妈妈曾经给他唱过的。Nero也不记得自己的妈妈，人们都说他从小流落在外，是Dante把他接回来的。他也记得有人给自己唱过摇篮曲，虽然记忆已经非常模糊了，可是他还能哼两句大概的曲子。“你愿意唱的话，我就愿意听。”他也侧过去面对着V，现在，他可以真的感觉到对方淡淡的吐息了。

V便开始唱了。他的声音不大，但是在静谧的夜里能听得很清楚。他伸出手梳过Nero的短发，动作轻柔又缓慢。

“我听过这首摇篮曲。”Nero迷迷糊糊地说。这就是他记忆里的曲子，有着温柔轻缓的曲调，还有他听不懂的话语。V好像说了些什么，但是Nero飞快地睡着了。


	9. Chapter 9

“虽然我和你的父亲非常理解你对于身边终于出现了一个年纪差不多的男性朋友非常高兴，以致于非常关心和照顾对方的心情，但是你能不能注意一下对外的影响？毕竟我们目前对外宣称你们俩是‘未婚夫夫’。”Dante难得绷紧了脸对Nero说话，还一边用手头的叉子凌虐盘子里的鸡蛋，戳得那可怜的太阳蛋碎成渣渣。

因为一大清早被Nico撞破自己睡在V房里的事情，Nero从睁开眼睛到现在就没抬起头来过。“我很抱歉，以后晚上我会好好锁门的。”

那个可恶的唯恐天下不乱的损友闯进自己的房间不说，在发现自己的床是空着的情况下居然毫不客气地钻进V的屋子，还拍下了自己和V抱成一团睡在一个被窝李的照片。她怎么可以门都不敲就闯到V的房间里去！还拍了他们的照片大呼小叫地给Lady、Trish和Kyrie看！还被Vergil和Dante撞了个正着！

“你锁门有用？Nico用不上5秒钟就能把你卧室门上的锁打开，这还包括她从脑袋上把发卡扯下来的时间。”一大早就感到十分糟心的Dante终于放过了那盘可怜的蛋，把银质餐叉扔在桌上发出叮叮当当的声响。等转向V，他的语气瞬间温和了起码十倍。“V，这不是你的错，别放在心上。都是Nero和Nico两个小混蛋做事情不过脑子。早餐不合胃口吗？要不要换别的？”

“不不不，这些很好，不用换。”V赶紧阻止听到Dante的话立刻走上前要撤掉他面前早餐的仆人，“昨天晚上Nero也是因为关心我，所以……”

Vergil擦擦嘴，放下手里的餐巾。“所以我才没罚他。”一国之王冷傲地看了一眼自己愚蠢的弟弟，又看了一眼自己没开窍的儿子，再看了一眼仍深陷不安的V。“告诉Lady，管好自己的人。既然每天精神这么好，那就去Trish的实验室帮忙。Nero，今天开始去上课，假期到此为止。”

Nero蔫儿蔫儿地“哦”了一声。

V飞快地瞄了他一眼，被逮了个正着，立刻像只猫儿一样缩了回去。

“V，你到Trish的实验室去。中午就在那边吃，晚上Nero会来接你。”

“是。”V乖乖地说。收到Nero十分抱歉的眼神，他微笑着摇摇头，终于安心吃早餐了。没想到红墓的双子王这么好说话。

“老哥，这么凶干什么？又不是V的错。”

“不都是你这个蠢货的错？自己手底下的人管不好，都敢在咱们家头上撒野了。”

Dante翻了个天大的白眼，右手的中指蠢蠢欲动，但是看到乖乖吃早餐的V和Nero，硬生生忍下来。“知道了，我会给她个教训。”

用过早餐，Vergil去了书房，Dante亲自押着两个被剥夺剩下2天假期的小年轻去上课。看得出来Vergil非常不高兴，他也非常不高兴啊！Nero要上课，意味着Credo这个做老师的也没得休息。越想越觉得要给被Lady宠得无法无天的Nico一个终身难忘的教训。他们先去了校场，Credo已经穿着训练服在那儿候着了。

“陛下，两位殿下，早安。”身形挺拔的男人一丝不苟地行礼，面容英俊但是看上去十分严肃。这就是掌控着红墓军权的人。

Dante轻轻地扶着V的肩，“这就是V，Credo。你看，跟我和你讲过的一样，是个好孩子吧？”

Credo向他笑了笑，眉眼因此而温和地弯起来，“很高兴认识你，V殿下。”

“我，我也是。”V看着他的眼睛，暗想，不愧是兄妹，果然跟Kyrie小姐有一双同样的眼睛。

“去换衣服，该上课了。我送这孩子去Trish那儿。”Dante踢了踢Nero的小腿，“上课认真点，臭小子。”

Nero瞪了他一眼，笑眯眯地对V说，“下午见，V。”

“下午见。”

“你别看他工作的时候很严肃，其实人很温柔的。多接触你就知道了。”Dante说。“要不要躲在楼上看看Nero是怎么被Credo教训的？虽然Credo只是个普通人，但是武技在红墓数一数二。”

V点点头。于是两个人躲在二楼阴凉的廊门角落幸灾乐祸地看了一阵Nero被Credo训得灰头土脸——幸灾乐祸的主要是Dante啦，也不知道他毫不遮掩的笑声有没有被Nero听见。

Trish的实验室在整座城堡最偏僻的角落，听说是因为经常发生实验事故爆炸一下什么的，为了避免伤及无辜才搬到这儿的。金发女郎勾着V的下巴，“所以，今天一整天你都是属于我的咯？”

“Trish。”Dante挪开那双可以轻松捏断一个成年男人颈椎的芊芊细手，语气里带着淡淡的警告。

“知道了，不逗他。真是的，过度保护。”

Dante暗自啧了一声。“她们已经对上次查看到的咒文进行了破译，有了一些进展。你安心在这儿待着，不会有事的。”

“好的。谢谢。”

Dante揉了揉V的发顶，这才走了。

V不太明白为什么Dante对自己如此上心。不过这是件好事。


	10. Chapter 10

V在Trish的实验室昏倒了，然后开始发高烧。医生给他灌下退烧药，他却出现了中毒的迹象，只好将刚刚吞下的药物催吐出来，然后使用烈酒和冰块物理降温。他的体温一直在上升，到了夜里已经能烫得像一炉烧着的碳。

“你对他做了什么？”Dante忍耐着心里的焦躁，低声问Trish。

Trish咬着食指在走廊里走来走去。“我只是在他的右小腿上贴了一张解析法阵羊皮纸而已！顶级的魔纹静置和运作时会有巨大的差异这你是知道的。法阵刚启动他就开始不对劲，我还没来得及问怎么回事他就晕倒了。”

医生在屋里喊，“再送一桶烈酒进来！”

Nero立刻扛着酒桶进去了，然后被医生赶了出来。

“怎么样？”Dante问。

他摇摇头，“越来越烫了。物理降温根本起不了作用。”

“我要带他去血池。”

Trish拉住他，“Dante，你疯了！我们现在根本没有任何证据可以证明他是你的孩子，贸然带他去血池他会——”

“不去他同样会死！”

“可是——”

“我同意。”一直沉默的Vergil突然说。“我会跟你们一起去。”

Dante甩开Trish的手，冲进屋里去，用毯子将昏迷的V包好抱出来。兄弟二人前往魔神殿。

在无人祈求子嗣的日子里，魔神殿是关闭着的，最精锐的部队日夜守护着这里。双子王畅通无阻地穿过戒备森严的大殿和长廊，进入到血池所在的小院子。

“去吧。”Vergil接过V，剥去毯子，将赤裸的青年放进血色的池水中。

血池接纳了V。血红色的池水涌上来，包覆住滚烫的躯体将他拉入池底。这是V身具Sparda血脉的最好证明。

Dante偷偷松了口气。他撕掉身上的衣物，不着寸缕地踏入血池中去。池水温柔地欢迎他的到来。他接住Vergil抛过来的匕首，割破颈部的动脉。鲜血从创口处涌出，淌过他的胸膛，淅淅沥沥滴进池水中去。因为觉醒了血脉，那道伤口很快便愈合了，他又割了第二刀和第三刀。

池水将鲜血包裹起来，形成一个又一个血球。这些血球被血池无形的力量引导着，贴紧V滚烫的皮肤，然后缓缓地渗透进去。可是很快地，缩小了一大圈的血球又从他的皮肤渗了出来，飘飘荡荡地浮上水面，被隔绝在池水之上，在月光下开出一朵朵赤红色的花。

“这怎么可能？”Dante不敢置信地说，“怎么会这样？”他猛地转过头看向Vergil。

“上来吧，Dante。V不是你的儿子。”他一颗一颗解开盘扣，将深蓝色的外衫脱下，又开始脱去长裤。“这该由我来。”

“可是，Nero也是你的儿子，这怎么可能？”

“血池已经给了我们答案，他是我的儿子。”Vergil走下血池，拿过匕首。

Dante跳上岸，池水并未残留在他身上。他看也不看自己已经碎成布渣的衣服，毫不客气地捞起Vergil的衣裳往身上套。“你能不能稍微多吃点？你衣服我穿上都有些紧了。”

Vergil没理他，割开血管。这一次，所有的血液都进入了V的躯体，没再被排斥出来。

Dante没忍住，骂了声“艹”。这么好的孩子，怎么就又变成Vergil的崽了？心理极度不平衡。

V在池底开始抽搐起来，他蜷缩成一团，喉咙里发出痛苦的呻吟。Vergil潜入水下盘坐在水底，将V抱进怀里，额头相贴。他利用血池和自己的血液作为媒介，将自己的魔力导入V的躯体。他成功地看清了在对方身体里作怪的根源，却无法拔除，只能勉强压制住。

整个过程花了足足一个小时。Dante一直守在血池边，手里摘着自己的魔神之血开出的血红色花，心里吃着柠檬酸得要死。

当V的情况终于稳定下来，Vergil抱着他从血池中走出来。他的毛发变作鸦羽般的黑色，上身的纹身仿佛获得了生命一般在他的皮肤上微微浮动，皮肤却依旧苍白如月。

Dante迎上去，将Vergil的长外套递上。后者将衣服裹在了V身上。

“没事了。”Vergil沙哑地说，面上难掩疲惫。

“我们回去吧。”

“衣服。”

“呃。”

Dante的衣服被他自己撕了，顺便还撕了V来时裹在身上的毯子。剩下Vergil一个人的衣服不够他们三个人分，总不可能光着屁股回去。

Vergil忍无可忍地说，“蠢货！”被骂的一个难得没顶回去。

最后，红墓的双子王是变作魔人形态带着V飞回去的。一红一蓝的身影划破满月的夜空，留下兄弟俩兴致极好相携出来看月亮的佳话。


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章提及双子/Credo

“他现在怎么样？”

“体温正常了，还在睡。”

听到Nero的回答，Vergil和Dante都松了一口气。“我们要向你解释一件事。”

“关于他是Dante的儿子？”

“不，他身上具有的Sparda血脉来源于我。”

“什……什么？！”Nero看看Dante，又看看Vergil。“那……意思是……他是我的兄弟？”

Vergil点点头，“从人类的角度，严格来说，可以算是。但是，我从未和Credo之外的人发生过关系，所以，他一定是从血池诞生的。”

“这背后的事大多数都是我们推测的。”Dante喝了口水，“跟你也有关系。”

Nero乖乖坐下来，听父亲和叔叔讲那过去的事情。

红墓的双子王并不是在城堡里长大的，他们的母亲带着他们在一个不起眼的小镇上生活。王室保存着Vergil和Dante的鲜血，就藏在魔神殿的密室里，在必要的时候可以取出用以在血池中孕育后嗣。血瓶的量控制得很精准，恰恰只够一次使用。

但是在30年前，双子回归王室那晚，两瓶鲜血失窃了。现场没有留下任何蛛丝马迹，持续整整一年的调查没有任何结果。直到Morrison在安泊翠的探子发现了Nero——对方窃走他们的鲜血竟然是拿去生孩子。Dante冒着生命危险去安泊翠将Nero带了回来，通过血池的检测，他是Vergil的孩子。因此当Dante在边境线上感应到V身上来自同一血脉的悸动时，立刻认为他是自己那瓶血被投入Artemis的血池而诞生的孩子。

“曾经有过这样的例子，将一个魔神血脉的血肉投入另一个魔神留下的血池，得到的孩子觉醒血脉后会依从血池所属的魔神力量，这与大恶魔的孩子会继承父系血脉相一致。”

“血量只够一次使用，那个幕后黑手是怎么做到同时有了V和我两个？”

Dante摇摇头，“我们也不知道。”

“Urizen会是你的孩子吗？既然对外宣称是双胞胎，那么血脉上肯定是来自相同的父系和母系。”

“我不知道。我见过他许多次，从未有过一次像面对你和V时那样明显的悸动。”

Nero皱眉，“那么，他们是怎么做到的，在大典上欺骗那么多人。双胞胎之间的血缘紧密程度除了父母与孩子，就连同父同母所出的其他孩子也及不上。”

“所以Trish才会这么急着破译V身上的魔纹，他的身上全都是秘密。”

“而且我们现在还不知道你的血液被他们用在了什么地方。”Vergil说，“我们从很小就觉醒了血脉，魔神后嗣血液的用处实在是太多了。”

“反正不能打开通道就是了。我还有时间继续查。”Dante难得安慰地对Vergil说。

Vergil看向Nero，“照看好V，Nero。而且，我们今天的谈话你必须对他保密，一个字都不能让他知道。”

“为什么？他明明那么渴望能得到家人。”

“如果，他的身世对他来说也是一个禁忌的秘密呢？他才刚进过血池，五年内不能再用。一张画着解析法阵的羊皮纸就能让他差点被高热烧死，我们不能冒险。”

“我明白了，父亲。”Nero点点头。“我会照顾好他的。其实，我挺高兴我有一个兄弟。”

Vergil挥挥手，让他回去了。

“嘿，老哥。Nero宝宝也许需要上几堂魔界知识课？”

“他更愿意用普通人类的角度去看待自己和V的关系也没什么。”

“你说，Credo会不会看在你已经有了2个孩子的份儿上答应跟我生2个？我知道有个护士业务很熟的，抽血一点都不疼。”

“晚上你自己问他。”

“Vergil……”

“去吧。我晚上留在书房。”

Dante叹了口气，用力把坐在椅子里的哥哥拉起来，给了他一个用力到令人窒息而又极为短暂的拥抱。“既然你今晚主动退出，那我就不客气了。”

“就算你缠他一晚上，孩子的事儿也没戏。”

“走着瞧。”Dante用脚帮他哥关上书房的门，微低着的头在灯光的阴影里露出凝重的表情。但随即他又恢复了平时吊儿郎当的模样。

留在书房的Vergil咬破自己的手指，将流出的血液抹在书桌第三个抽屉的锁上，打开真正的第三个抽屉，取出里面边沿已经泛黄开裂的卷轴。卷轴被蜡油封着，上面的印章都已经模糊了，看不出原本的形状。Vergil将抽屉复原，卷轴则放进木匣里，吩咐近侍送去给Trish。


	12. Chapter 12

自从V的身体恢复，Trish便开始教授他魔纹的知识。V在魔纹上出人意料地颇有天赋，他那双绿色的眼睛天生就能轻易看穿最繁复的纹列规则。可是他无法运用那股力量，无尽的知识在被他吸收后，仅是存留在他的脑子里，就算是为他准备了最好的羊皮纸和笔墨，他绘出的魔纹依然只是图案。

不过，这并不影响Trish和V对于魔纹研究的热忱。他们在实验室里一泡就是一整天，Trish总能翻出一堆又一堆有趣的东西，让V快乐地沉溺在解密的乐趣中，好几次连晚饭都忘了。过来接人的Nero被关在号称比城堡大门还坚实的实验室门外无计可施，只能自己一个人先回去，把V没乖乖按时回来吃晚饭的错全都推到Trish头上。

Vergil对于他们的举动表现出了前所未有的放任，看餐桌上V的座位空着，丝毫没有表露出不悦。“既然他喜欢，就别打扰他们的兴致。让厨房另外送过去。”他顿了顿，“就寝时间还是应该遵守的。Dante你记得提醒下Trish。”

真是双标得可以。不过Nero和Dante都没觉得这是个问题。

“我最近——收到了一份礼物。”Trish对V说道。他们正在用午餐，像那些忙碌的研究员一样将餐碟都摆在实验台的空地儿上，站着边吃边聊。

V眨眨眼睛，这往往意味着Trish有什么好东西要拿出来。

“一位老朋友给我送了一卷非常有趣的羊皮卷过来。据说是从安泊翠流传过来的古物，要追溯到红墓和安泊翠还没撕破脸的时代——那块肉你给我吃下去！别给我说你吃饱了，我知道你肚子还没鼓起来！”见V乖乖把肉塞进嘴里，Trish满意地点点头。“里面记录着一个非常古老的契约，似乎是关于魔使的。”

“魔使？”

“能驱使魔物的人，已经好几百年没出现过了。据说他们收服魔物成为自己的铠甲与利刃，曾经是世界上强大的代名词之一。这卷羊皮卷记录的内容很有可能是与魔物的契约。”

“跟魔纹有什么关系吗？”

“里面全都是魔纹啊，我的天才。古代的契约就是条形魔纹阵，只有看得懂魔纹的人才能知道契约的内容。”

“所以，我们这几天的课题就是破译这个契约的内容？”V轻易就被勾起了兴趣，绿眸子闪闪发亮地看着Trish。

Trish指指书桌上的木匣子，“在里头，你自己去看。”

他立刻擦嘴洗手，扔下还剩着的半碟子浓汤不吃了。

“真不知道这性子像谁。”Trish摇摇头，继续慢条斯理地喝汤。不过有这么个东西吸引V的注意力可总算是让她解脱了。

虽然Trish是红墓魔纹第一人，那完全是先天条件太好逼出来的，不好好把魔纹基础给红墓稳定下来，Sparda双子王根本不会放她去自由发挥。其实她心里爱的是冷兵器。捏个魔纹砸过去什么的，跟放炮仗一样，那是小孩儿才喜欢的游戏。冲进恶魔堆里切切砍砍才是她心目中的浪漫啊！四溅的血液是绽开的鲜花，横飞的断肢是漫天的焰火，起伏的哀嚎是悦耳的凯歌。

现在有了V——Trish再次感叹他真是个瘸腿天才，除了不能使用魔纹，其他啥都比自己强。用不了多久，她就没什么东西可教了。毕竟师父领进门修行在个人，让V自己去研究才是最好的。大不了让Vergil给他配一个助手（比如Nero，非常适合），让他继续深入研究，成就可期。这样Trish就可以摆脱魔纹这个无聊的天坑，快快乐乐地玩刀了。

V一头栽进卷轴的后果就是——又没吃晚餐。Nero来接他回去的时候看到桌上的餐点丝毫未动，全都凉透了。Trish不知道跑哪儿去了，没人盯着他根本就把吃饭这事儿给忘了。

“别生气了，我下次一定不会再忘了。”V一边吃厨房另外送来的宵夜一边向脸色超级臭的Nero道歉，要不是Nero理智尚存，真要亲自动手把食物往他嘴里塞。

一听到V道歉心就软的Nero简直没办法，“下次你还是会这样。”他已经从Dante那儿得知自己三岁时与V有过的短短相处，还有V从小就独自一人住在恶魔肆虐的荒郊野岭，身边只有冷冰冰的傀儡和看不完的书等等等等可怜遭遇，对自己这个“兄弟”Nero真是打从心底里认定应该好好补偿。

“我真的会记住的。”V再次强调。

“真不知道你跟谁学的，跟个研究狂似的。”

听Nero这么说，就知道他连最后一丝丝火气都没了。V再次感叹Nero真是个心软的好孩子。

“明天开始我会过来陪着你吃晚饭，这样你一定不会忘的。”

“我晚饭后经常会继续做会儿实验，你会很无聊的。”

“我可以帮你啊。小时候Trish也教过我一些基础的魔纹知识。”

V想了想，同意了。Nero正好弥补了V无法使用魔纹这一点，许多设想可以由他具体操作看看效果。

两个人回去的路上看到校场里灯火通明，隐隐传来鼎沸人声。虽然心里好奇，但是Vergil不怒自威的表情起到了非常好的警示效果，他们乖乖地在拐角处选择了回房间而不是去看热闹，错过了Lady和Trish一场大战。

终于活动了筋骨的Trish在看到实验室里没收走的一堆碗碟破天荒地没生气，统统砸了个稀巴烂，遣傀儡收拾干净，晚上睡觉都觉得香。


	13. Chapter 13

被骂了。起因是V熬夜在屋子里研究那卷羊皮纸，无意中触发了里面的某条契约，而这个不可逆的契约引发了爆炸，将他的卧室炸得稀巴烂。幸运的是他刚缔结契约的魔物保护了他，让他在这场剧烈的爆炸中毫发无伤。

V和Nero缩头缩脑地从Vergil的书房钻出来，被Credo亲自调教出来的皇室近卫护送着灰溜溜地往房间里走。一头巨大的猫科动物跟在他们脚边，亲昵地用尾巴缠在V细瘦的小腿上。

“我很久没看到我父亲那么生气了。”Nero心有余悸地说。“上次还是因为我试图把Nico的炸弹扔到血池里。”

“真的非常抱歉。我也不知道会这样。”V说。事实上他的内心对自己人生中第一次被长辈责骂的经历感到——新奇，而且挺喜欢。他能感受到听上去严厉的言语里饱含的关心，被人关心的感觉真的很不错，即使起因是自己犯了错。

“你已经在书房里说过很多次抱歉了，V。我们都知道这次只是个意外。而且，”他指了指安静跟在他们身边的猛兽。“事实证明你是一个魔使。”

V摸了摸大猫的脑袋。“我不知道该怎么控制她。”大猫跟着他爬上床，十分乖巧地伏在他身边。

现在，他们不得不暂时分享同一个房间，因为V原本的卧室已经彻底毁了，修复需要花费一段时间。无所不能的王室服务团队为V提供了一张新的床和一个新的衣柜，避免了两个年轻人得挤一张床的窘境。

~~“之前是谁说的‘未婚夫夫’要注意分寸避避嫌的？”-Nico~~

~~“没有谁说过。”-the Spardas~~

“或许，你需要知道她的名字？我虽然不喜欢书房，你知道的，像是我父亲的那个，但是不代表我不喜欢看书。每一头魔物都有独一无二的名字，他们自己的名字。”

“你的意思是，我需要知道她的名字，然后我就可以控制她了。”

Nero也爬到V的床上，大猫的皮毛黑得发亮，隐隐有玫红色的魔纹在其间流光溢彩，时刻都在勾引着他伸手去摸一摸，再摸一摸。这造物摸上去的手感非常非常好，皮毛柔顺微微泛凉，覆盖其下的流线型筋肉紧实坚韧充满了力量。“我所知道的关于魔使的故事里都是这么写的。”

“真的？”V开始挠大猫的下颚，那可爱又勇猛的造物像只真正的猫一样抬起下颚，喉咙里发出放松舒适的呼噜声。

“我知道这听起来就像是小孩子们的睡前故事一样不切实际——”

“小孩子们的睡前故事？那是什么？”V好奇地问。

Nero有些吃惊，“你不知道吗？就是晚上洗漱完了，躺到被窝里，爸爸妈妈或者其他监护人会给小朋友们讲的适合他们年龄的故事。很多故事对于大人来说或许很蠢，但是——”

“那听上去真是棒极了。”

“你——”Nero疑惑地说，“难道从来没有人给你讲过睡前故事吗？”

“傀儡可不会给我讲故事。”

“那群该死的混蛋！”Nero小声地骂道。他可怜无辜的兄弟，当他每天晚上都能听到Credo或者Dante的睡前故事还时常嫌弃Dante讲得不好的时候，V却独自生活在被冷冰冰的傀儡所包围的世界里，连个睡前故事都没人给他讲过——就连孤儿院的孩子们都有温柔的嬷嬷给他们讲故事。

“嗯？”

看着V晶晶亮的绿眼睛，Nero只觉得满脑子都充满了必须要补偿他的念头。“想试试睡前故事吗？”

“我已经不是个小孩子了，Nero。谢谢你的好意。”V笑着摇摇头。

“嘿，体验下没有过的经历不是挺有意思的？我也没给小孩子之外的人讲过睡前故事。”

V微撇着眉，手里有一下没一下地揉捏着大猫的耳朵。那巨型宠物得寸进尺地把头伸过去往他脸上蹭，又蹭他的脖子。

Nero揪着命运的后颈将她拉回来。“也不一定必须是故事。念一些别的书也行，比如……”

“比如这个？”V把塞在床头的书捞过来扬了扬。

封皮上巨大的字母V简直要刺瞎Nero的眼睛。这不是Vergil一直放在书桌上从不让人放到书架上的具有特殊意义的威廉布莱克诗选吗！Nero有种骑虎难下的感觉，他真的跟诗作相处不太和谐。“你喜欢的话，当然可以。”

现在换V兴致勃勃了，他把书塞到Nero手里，脸颊上泛起淡淡的粉色，“那就这个！”

他们肩并肩在属于王子的盥洗室里洗漱，穿着睡衣爬上了同一张床，V还乖乖地盖好了被子。大猫十分识趣地爬到床尾。

Nero靠在床头，看着躺好的V假装非常冷静实则挺期待的眼神，清清喉咙翻开了书页。“ **小小的羔羊，谁创造了你？你是否知道谁创造了你，赐给你生命，吩咐你饮食，在有溪水和草地的日子；赐给你喜悦的衣服，最柔软光亮的毛料衣物；给你这么温柔的声音，使所有山谷都为之欢欣？小小的羔羊，谁创造了你？你是否知道谁创造了你？** **（** **天真之歌** **·** **羔羊）** ”

他念得并不好，有些磕磕绊绊，但是他很认真，甚至没注意到自己燥红的耳根。等他把这节念完，V已经睡着了，黑色的头发散在枕头上，浓密的睫毛落下微微的阴影。折腾了一晚上，又精神紧绷地被Vergil训了一顿，他肯定是累了。

Nero看着V，心里头满满的都是爱怜，直想着该好好补偿他这么多年受的苦。他轻轻拂开V落在颊边的一缕头发，小声地说，“晚安，V。”


	14. Chapter 14

“他这一生可能都无法真正觉醒血脉了。”Vergil说。他冰蓝色的眼睛看着手里茶杯中金红的茶汤，唇角绷紧得仿佛刀锋。

利用血池的力量，Vergil对V那不属于自己的右腿有了一个大概的了解。那条腿既维持着他的生命，也抽取着他的力量。给予他这条腿的人留在接口处的条形魔纹阵无法在保证他生命安全的前提下解开，V必须带着这予他生亦予他死的枷锁度过这一生。

“断离、融合、汲取、赐予、即死……怎么可能会有人能够做到这个地步？即使是Trish，想要同时实现这些效果绘制的魔纹阵也会是这个的五倍篇幅以上。”Dante往红茶里倒牛奶，又加入过多的糖，叮叮当当搅拌了一阵，却实在没有胃口，又把勺子扔到桌子上。

Vergil瞪了弟弟一眼，直瞪得对方乖乖把勺子捡起来放到碟边上，“我切断了魔纹阵与他身上魔纹的联系，最起码他能使用这部分力量。”

“他身上的不是纹身吗？”

“不是。”

“可他自己都说是纹身。”

“不是。”

“难道被动觉醒了部分血脉？但是Artemis和Sparda都不可能诞生魔使。”

“我只知道Malphas那个不出名的兄弟是个使役魔物的好手。”因为实在是太没名气，记得他名字的恶魔都没几个，倒是作为妹妹的Malphas跟着Mundus在千年前的大战中留下赫赫恶名。

“这怎么可能。那个不能打的家伙据说一直龟缩在魔界混吃等死，根本没来过人界。”

Vergil又开始看着杯子里的茶汤不说话。

Dante一口气喝干杯子里糖分过高的茶水，又给自己兑了一杯。“安泊翠的王室血脉断绝了几十年，谁知道这当中到底怎么回事。我之前还以为他们连血池都枯了呢。”

“说不定真枯了，V和Urizen根本不是Artemis后裔。”

“除了血池，还有什么别的办法能利用一瓶血液诞生魔神后嗣？我可不信那个Manson有本事到其他地方去借血池，除非借用Yamato的力量，你我都没把握能平安穿过海上的风暴。说他从魔界偷渡了一个大恶魔新造血池我可能还会信两分。”

“说不定还真是呢。”Vergil轻声地说，将手里已经凉了许久的茶水倒了。

“哈哈哈，这个玩笑真可笑。”Dante干巴巴地说，“根本不可能发生的事，花时间考虑它的真实性还不如来看看你儿子们在干什么。”

Vergil挑了挑眉，站起身走到Dante身边往窗外看去，两个年轻人正在草坪上跟那头影猫大呼小叫地本来跑去，Nico在旁边又跳又叫。两个人都能非常清楚地听到他们在说些什么。

“再来一次！”Nico说，听上去兴奋极了。

V点点头，没见他有什么动作，影猫便化作黑色的沙粒飘回他身边消失了。然后，他叫了一声，“Shadow！”仿佛刚刚场景的倒放一般，细碎的阴影从他的身上飘落，凝聚成形。

“哇~~~魔使都是这么酷的吗？”Nico的视线简直无法从V和Shadow的身上撕下来。“你一定要去孤儿院给Kyrie和孩子们看看！”

Nero问，“她有什么能力？能攻击吗？”

V笑着说，“当然可以。比划比划？”

话音未落，Shadow的头部便化作一根长长的尖刺刺向Nero。后者及时跳开，但是衣摆还是被划了道口子。

“Cool！”Nero和Nico同时发出惊喜的大喊。“再来！”

于是V操控着Shadow陪Nero在草坪玩耍了好一阵，直到魔力无法支撑，三个年轻人这才嘻嘻哈哈地收了心。Nero又背了V一段路，由着V捏紧自己耳朵假装在操控他的行动。

Dante撞了撞Vergil的肩，“看看你儿子，真不愧是咱们Sparda家的孩子，这么快就得到了第一头魔物的真名。”

Vergil矜持地从鼻子里哼了哼，嘴角偷偷地勾起一个小小的弧度。“得给他安排新的课程了。”

魔使操控自己的魔物需要持续消耗魔力，而V的情况又非常特殊，如何合理地分配和使用自己所能自由支配的那一点点魔力非常重要。最关键的是，当Shadow出击，他必须有自我保护的能力，而他的体能非常糟糕。

Dante幸灾乐祸地看着V趴在Nero背上的身影，“苦日子要来啰。”

“我要出去一段时间。”Vergil紧接着说。

“去哪儿？”

“去隔壁，证实我的一些猜想。”

隔壁？那就是邻岛。Dante点点头，“晚点回来没关系，我会照顾好Credo的。”

Vergil在踏入Yamato划开的空间裂缝之前侧脸冷笑着看了他一眼。

Dante早习惯了Vergil的寒冰眼刀，皮皮地向他哥做了个拜拜。


	15. Chapter 15

大海不见了。枯死的大地朝天袒露着自己衰败的躯体，枯瘦如柴的生物在狰狞地貌中穿行，被杀死的尸体里甚至流不出一滴血液。所有的哭嚎都是干哑的，那些断续地、艰难地从喉咙里挤出来的祈祷和哀求仿佛都绞缠着血丝。

V在追寻一个女人。她黑发黑眼黑皮肤，一袭黑色的长袍和披风将她又细又长的身体严实包覆，而且，她没有影子。他们曾经在干裂的土地上相遇，错身而过的瞬间风掀起了她披风的一角。V回头看了她一眼，望见她披风下一闪而逝的水色。那个女人黑不见底的眼睛从他身上扫过，然后在愈来愈剧烈的风中飞快地消失了踪影。可是V依旧闻到了那一丝丝飞快蒸发的气味——她将大海藏在了自己的披风底下。

他开始追寻这个没有影子的女人，要追回那片海。这太难了，女人走的路充满了最险峻的山峰和最阴暗的深谷，无数的黑色怪物从土地的裂口里伸出长长的利爪和尖牙。它们剥下V的皮肤披到自己身上，然后就能从裂口里爬出来了。它们撕下V的筋肉吃进嘴里，又开始啃他的骨头。V的头颅落在地上，听着无数的利齿咬碎自己的躯体，发出瘆人的咀嚼声响。

可是他还想着那个女人，和她披风下的那片海。他睁大了自己眼睛，却只能看见自己的头颅落在地上的影子。那些怪物们吃光了他的身体。它们还是那么饿，爬动着，一寸一寸，攀上他的头颅，张开了布满锋利牙齿的嘴……

“V，醒醒！”是Nero的声音。

V猛地睁开眼睛，看见Nero顶着一头乱发的脸。“我怎么了？”

见他醒了，Nero松了口气。“你做噩梦了。”

V这才发现自己连睡衣都濡湿了。“现在几点了？”

“还早。擦个身换身衣服来我床上睡吧。”

V迷迷糊糊地任Nero把自己从湿哄哄的被窝里挖出来，忙前忙后地又是拧毛巾帮擦汗，又去衣柜里翻了套干爽的睡衣给他换上。他看了看自己微微发抖的掌心，又看了看床脚下暗色的阴影。“Shadow。”

细碎的黑色渣子从他的身上飘落，仿佛被什么力量所指引着在他脚边汇拢，凝聚成那头不见踪影的猛兽。她发出低沉的叫声，将自己硕大的头颅蹭进V的怀里。

“原来她叫Shadow？”Nero蹲下身揉了揉她的耳朵，对方很赏脸地蹭了蹭他。“这可真是个好消息，你跟她的契约彻底成了。不过现在更应该先睡觉，我们还能睡四个多小时。”他引着V躺到自己床上，慷慨地分享自己的枕头和被褥。

V原本觉得有些冷了，但是Nero的被窝暖烘烘的，令他很快便又有了睡意。他顺着Nero的力量靠近对方，最终头抵着那片仍不算宽厚的胸膛沉沉睡着了。

Nero轻轻地抚着他的头，直到确认他睡沉了没再做噩梦，这才闭上了自己的眼睛。

次日一大早，耳朵灵敏的Trish听到V做了一晚上噩梦的事儿，立刻要求Credo给Nero放假，让他陪着V休息一天。两个小年轻高高兴兴地去玩Shadow，Trish高高兴兴地跑去找Lady玩刀。为了不让Trish没事儿就去撩自己的小女友，Lady干脆给Nico也放了假让她去玩。一来二去，三个小年轻凑到了一起，跑去草坪上撸猫。

玩闹了好一阵，V无力继续支持Shadow陪他们胡闹，三个人这才消停下来，瘫坐在草坪上休息聊天。

“说起来，自从上次你生病之后头发就变成黑色了。”Nico嘴里叼着一根草根，伸长手撩了撩V已经长及耳根的发尾。

V假装没看见Nero凶巴巴地打开Nico撩自己头发的毛毛手，“陛下说这是因为我觉醒了一部分魔神血脉的力量。”

Nico对Nero扮了个鬼脸，“这倒不是什么稀奇事，听说很多觉醒了血脉的魔神后裔都会因为力量的不同而改变发色。而且你跟黑色挺搭的。”

“Shadow消失之后是去哪儿了？到你身上去了吗？”Nero问。

“我能感受到她就在那儿，但是并不是在我的身体里。”

“或许是在你身上的纹身里呢。我看着你手上的这些图案跟Lady书上的一些魔纹挺像的。”

“Nico，你的意思是，V的纹身很有可能是魔纹吗？”

V挽起袖子仔细观察，“我从没仔细观察过自己身上的这些纹身……”就好像，一直以来有什么力量在引导他不要去过分注意。“如果真的是魔纹的话，Shadow确实有可能在里面。”

“快把衣服脱了我们看看。”说着，Nico就伸手要去剥V的衣服。

Nero跟母鸡护崽一样挡在V面前，“我们还在外头呢！而且你怎么能脱V的衣服！”

“那咱们回屋里去，他自己脱。”

“你还是把相机借给我们吧，Nero帮我拍下来我自己看。真要是魔纹，你们两个门外汉又看不懂。”

“不能让我看看？”Nico还不死心。她好奇心极重，面对这种谜团完全没有自控能力。

V想了想，“我照着照片画下来整理好了再给你看。”

“嘁，既然这样，那好吧。我待会儿把相机给你们拿过来。”

“那我们先回去吧。我觉得有点饿了。”V摸了摸肚子，看来使唤魔物还挺消耗能量的。

Nero拉他起来，看他软手软脚的，干脆蹲地上要背着他走，后者非常习以为常地爬上去趴好。

Nico嫌弃极了，“你这狗腿样，被议会那群老不死的看到了不知道又要折腾掉Morrison多少头发。”

“一群软脚虾，除了打口水仗还能干什么。”听见V小声地笑，Nero心情愉悦地乖乖顺着右耳朵上的力道右拐。


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章节双子/Credo提及

“既然确定具备战斗力，那么V就必须学会猎杀恶魔，保护你的臣民。这是每一个身具力量的王室成员的职责。”早餐桌上，Vergil的座位空下来了，Dante将在Vergil外出的时间里独立承担王位的职责。

V显然对此跃跃欲试。

Dante明白年轻人的想法，“你不用天天去Trish的实验室报到了，Credo已经为你安排好课程，你每天上午需要和Nero一起去校场，下午的时间你可以自己安排。”

Nero一直看着V，对方闪闪发亮的绿眼睛饱含快乐地与他对视，他忍不住也露出大大的笑容来。

“还有这个，某人花了大价钱从Nico那儿换过来的好东西。”Dante变戏法似的从桌子底下拿出来一柄银色的手杖。“想要熟练运用它你还需要大量的练习。”

“谢谢你，Dante。”V欣喜地接过来，感觉到手杖对自身微弱魔力的呼应。“这是……？”

“这柄手杖是Nico的奶奶，Nell Goldstein夫人生前制作的，她曾经为我打造了我的Ebony & Ivory。Vergil认为它会很适合你，他的眼光一样不错。等他回来，你要自己当面向他道谢。”

“嗯，我知道。”他又看向Nero。

Nero用口型告诉V，“它很漂亮。”

V回他一个完全无法遮掩的微笑。

“看来你们都没心情留在餐桌这儿了，去校场找Credo吧。”

“不行，V连三明治都没吃完，待会儿可能会低血糖的。”Nero坚决地说，“吃完了我们再去，时间还早呢。”

Dante受不了地说，“你是V的‘未婚夫’，不是‘教导嬷嬷’。”

Nero把果汁推到V的面前，又把水果盘也推过去，“我这是为了他的身体着想。”他已经对别人拿“未婚夫”开玩笑彻底免疫，毕竟V真正的身份是自己兄弟呢，照顾好他才是最重要的。

“我吃不了这么多，Nero。”

“那就打包带一点过去。训练非常消耗体力，你会饿得很快。”

“我的天呐，V你赶紧把老妈子Nero带走吧，我已经无法忍受他唠唠叨叨了。”Dante把揉成一团的餐巾扔向Nero，那团织物飞到一半就散开盖在了蜂蜜罐子上。没有Vergil坐镇的日子里，Dante就是这么没规矩，他甚至早餐就把往常Vergil规定的一整天量的圣代全吃完了。

女佣拿来一个小餐篮子，帮两位王子装了一些小糕点和果汁。

他们原本想让Shadow叼着篮子，没想到那黑色的大猫竟然化作一团阴影爬到V的脚底将他微微托起，跑得比Nico还快。V险些无法保持平衡，下意识地将银色的手杖往下杵。尖锐的杖尖并未对黑色的使魔造成任何伤害，她牢牢地将杖尖吸附住，让V能够手握银杖保持平衡。

Nero拎着篮子追在他们身后，“嘿！下次先打声招呼！”

V发出爽快的笑声，黑色的发尾在风里飘动。常年萦绕在他身上的阴霾仿佛都被红墓温暖明亮的阳光驱逐了，他像是一个新生的生命，在温柔的呵护下快活地生长。以前，他从未预想过自己能够获得这些——家人，力量，职责。这一切都令他感到自己是真正的活着。

“明明可以自己亲手交给他，偏要走了让我来。老哥真是别扭。”Dante靠在窗边看着两个年轻人的背影，想到自己那个远在国外的哥哥，禁不住噗嗤发笑。当年面对Credo的时候也是别扭得不行，差点自己就能独占了呢……真可惜。


	17. Chapter 17

Trish将卷轴整个交给了V，又给了他一把钥匙。“一个卷轴只能包含一个契约。现在里面的内容只消失了三分之一，说明你与使魔的契约并不完整。好好研究研究，把它整个消化掉吧。我的实验室随时欢迎你来，里面布置了非常完善的防护措施，不用担心被炸没了。”

V向她表达了诚挚的感谢。不过一时半会儿他也不知道怎么继续下一步，当初与Shadow的契约本就是无意中触发的，现在首先得解决的是如何触发的问题。

不过，问题很快有了转机。这天晚上V洗澡忘了拿睡衣，只好光着上身从浴室里出来。跟着他去洗澡的Shadow虽然也在热水里泡了一阵，身上的毛发却离水即干。V让她去床脚边的窝里待着，别来自己身上蹭。“Nero，我找不到我的睡衣。”自从被由里到外充满兄弟爱的Nero保姆式全方位照顾，V的自理能力肉眼可见地下跌。

Nero一时也找不到，干脆从柜子里拿了自己的先凑活。“你怎么又没擦干就出来了，很容易感冒的。”说着就拿上毛巾要去帮他擦干。正在这时，他的视线扫过V光裸的背脊，“你身上的纹身消失了一段。”

他们拉开穿衣镜，Nero又搬过来另一面镜子映出V背后的情况。

“三分之一……”V轻触自己变回苍白的皮肤，若有所思。他看向躺在窝里的Shadow，那大猫正咬着他遍寻不着的睡衣玩耍，利齿和尖爪将柔软的布料挠得线头百出。“Shadow，回来。”

黑色的细沙窸窸窣窣地飘回到V的身上，苍白的皮肤上再次出现了繁复的花纹。现在，V的上半身又恢复了被黑色纹身覆盖的样子。

“那个卷轴上的契约跟你身上的纹身真的是相关联的！”Nero惊叹地说，“只要找出对应的规律，你就能完整地继承下全部的契约。”

纹身研究再次被提上日程，并且排在了最重要的位置。Nero用他刚入门的跛脚技术360度无死角全面拍摄V身上的纹身，还不忘在冲印后把相机里的照片刷刷刷删除个干净。

他们开始准备分析那些繁复的花纹。V花了大量的时间，在长长的纸卷上用黑色的墨水将纹路从照片上仿画下来。他画得又快又好，将他画好的纸蒙到照片上，两片图案往往会完美地重合在一起。但是有时候他也会犯点错，尤其是在身前和身后两片图案相连接的部分——这部分的照片总有那么点微微模糊。

“卷轴上属于Shadow的部分已经消失了，你还记得吗？”Nero只有在晚上才有时间帮忙，尤其在最近，Credo为他准备了比以往更加充实的课程。他必须在结束训练后用最快的速度回到屋里洗个澡，这样才能不带汗臭味地坐到晚餐桌上与Dante和V共进晚餐。

V头也不抬地说，“为了好好研究，我之前有复刻过几份。就在书柜上面的匣子里。”

“你已经持续画了一个小时了，该休息会儿。”Nero捏捏V绷紧的后颈，“把笔放下，然后坐过来，我帮你捏捏。”

“真贴心，Nero。不过，我需要把这里画完才能停。”V抬头对他笑了笑。

“那么，我可以先去准备一块热毛巾？要不然怎么对得起‘贴心’的评价。”

“你的手掌心已经够烫了。我们第一次睡一张床的时候，还记得吗？起床的时候热得我一身汗。”

Nero低声笑起来，“谢谢你那时候没有嫌弃我。”

“你应该谢谢Nico，被她那么一闹，谁还有心思管那些。”V跟着他一起笑起来。他用碳笔做下标记，收拾好在桌子上堆叠的照片和纸笔。

“你真该多吃点，Nico看起来都比你身上的肉更多。”Nero让V趴床上，从肩颈开始揉捏。

黑发的青年因为Nero力道适中的按摩软得像只饱足的猫，他嘟囔着说，“我一直不长肉，吃得再多也不会长。嘿，等等，你话里的意思是——你觉得Nico胖？”

“当然不是。我的重点是你太瘦了。”Nero一本正经地否认。开玩笑，没人会愿意面临Lady和Nico的双重打击。

“好吧，暂时信你。”

Nero没错过V藏在嘴角和语气下的笑意，他揉了揉对方的头发，“快去洗澡，该睡觉了。”

“真不想动。”

“你在撒娇让我帮你洗吗？”

“不。”V闭着眼睛坐起来。“不。我要自己洗。我想要睡前故事。”

“威廉布莱克？”

“当然。”

“你总喜欢给我出难题。”

“你总会解决的。”进入浴室前，V回头对妥协的Nero眨了眨眼睛。

Nero为V念诗，后者黑色的头颅就靠在他的腰间，信赖地闭上了眼。

**“不安，迷惑，孤苦无助，黑暗，夜色围困，疲乏的旅途，越过那么多杂乱的枝叶，我听见它诉说，在绝望的边界：‘噢，我的孩子们！他们在哭吗？他们听到父亲的叹息了吗？现在他们来到外面观看，现在他们返回，为我心酸。’因为同情，我落下一滴眼泪，但我看到一只萤火虫在飞，它回答：‘是谁的恸哭唤来了我这个黑夜的守望者？我这就去把地面照亮，为这只小虫探明它的前方；跟着它嗡嗡的哼唱飞吧，小小的流浪者，快快回你的家！’”（天真之歌·一个梦）**


	18. Chapter 18

V知道，他必须找到那个女人，找到被那个女人藏在披风下的海。所以他强忍着身体干渴到龟裂的痛苦，蹒跚着行走在裂痕处处的土地上。他能听见肌体发出的脆响，他能看见从手掌上飘落的碎屑，他能闻见力量流逝的气味。

现在，展现在他面前的是一条岔道。两个方向都望不见尽头，遥远的方向里只有罩顶的乌云和无声的雷电光。他必须选一条路。他的心中有个预感，女人就在其中一条道路的尽头等着他，而错误的道路会带他回家，他会在家里死去。

他不能死。V想着。他必须活下去，有人还在等他。

“嘿，你往哪儿看呢！这边才是对的！”一个声音在他转向左的时候响起。

他闻到了体温烘衬出的禽类绒羽的味道，还有冷利的爪牙轻轻碰触他皮肤的触感。

“我怎么觉得你看起来有点傻？往右走！快点！”那个声音又说。

“我怎么知道你是不是骗我的？”

“你不信我还能信谁？快点快点！不想死就快点走！”

一阵风从V的头顶轻快地掠了过去，撩起他两缕头发。他想了想，转向了右边。可他又疲又累，每做一个动作就会有碎屑从身体龟裂的伤痕上落下，虽不疼痛，却实实在在地削弱着他的精力。只是他能听见有禽鸟翅膀在空中扑扇的声响，一直保持在他前方两三步的低空中。

这条路好长，明明那片被乌云和雷光笼罩的地方是如此清晰可见，V走了这么久却好像丝毫没有缩短距离。他身上的龟裂痕迹一时不停地增加着，碎屑纷纷落下，在碰触到干涸的土地之前便消散了。这景象仿佛一个预兆，告诉他，在将来的时间里，他的死亡也会是这样，被清晰可见的终结步步逼近无法逃脱，最终连片碎渣都不会剩下。他或许会有一个墓碑，但是坟墓里不会躺着他的尸体。

“集中精神，别跟个千金大小姐似的娇娇弱弱。”一直沉默的声音又出现了。“你必须让那位女士看到你的价值，不然她不会见你的。”

“那位女士？”难道是指——

“除了她，还有谁能在这个世界里自如地来去！”

找到她，就能找回那片海！V努力想要加快速度，反倒因为小腿抽搐摔倒在地。他挣扎着爬起来，更多的裂痕出现在他的皮肤上。

“真拿你没办法。抓住我的脚，我带你飞一段。”

V抬起头，看到一只黑色的鸟爪从虚空里伸出来。他伸手抓紧那只爪子，一股上升的力量将他拉扯。羽翼拍打的声响更明显了，那不现身的鸟禽带着V在荒芜土地的上空飞过，向着乌云和雷光而去。V的视线扫过地面深不见底的裂口，那些可怕的怪物用自己赤红的眼睛冰冷地望着他，只要他落下去就会被它们拆吃入腹。

“它们现在不会动你的，因为大家伙很喜欢你。”

“谁是大家伙？”

“你眼睛往前面看看，他不就在前面么。”

V依言往前看，不知不觉间，他们已经来到了乌云的边缘。雷光仿佛被凝固在乌金的厚重云层里一般。下面无数的深沟被黑色浓稠的液体填满了，有紫红色的圆形发光物体在那里面转动个不停。

鸟禽向下落去，将他放在一处高地上。那个黑色的女人正站在那儿，深不见底的眼睛看着他。“我不能把他还给你，这是我丈夫留下的最后的东西。”

“这块大地因为失去海洋已经快死了。”

“破而后立。会有新的海洋充满她干渴的裂口。”

“可是……”V的话没能说完。他发现自己被固定住了，连视线都只能定定地看着正前方。在他所能看到的地方，那黑色的液体正在蠕动，从深沟中爬起，向着他所在的高地而来。

黑色的女人裹紧藏着大海的披风，又细又长的眼睛将V看了个仔细。“一点也不像。”她飞向云层当中，搅动了云层里沉睡的金色雷龙。

沉闷的雷声滚滚而来。V感到由心底里产生的恐惧。无数的巨大金色闪电正在他头顶醒来，就要倾泻而下将这方被乌云笼罩的土地搅碎。可是他还被定在这儿，连视线都无法移动。

黑色的液体蠕动得更加剧烈起来，凝聚成一个仿佛充满天地的黑色独眼巨人从深沟中站起，他紫红色的巨大独眼直勾勾地看着V，眼球中潋滟的水光映照出无数雷电落下的末日般的景象……

“V，快醒醒！”Nero将V摇醒，蓝色的眼睛里充满了关心。“你做恶梦了。”

V浑身发软地陷在柔软的床榻里，湿漉漉的热气从被窝里冒出来。他微微发着抖，小声地叫了一声，“Nero。”

Nero将他抱进怀里，捞起袖口给他擦满额的汗。“我在呢，没事的。”

V喘着气攥紧Nero的睡衣角，闭着眼睛靠在Nero怀里，无法停止身体的颤抖。他会死。他意识到。那片土地失去了赖以生存的海，而他将会与那片土地一同死去。


	19. Chapter 19

V坐在凳子上沉默地擦汗。他的眼下透出明显的青黑色，嘴唇也失了往日的红润，汗津津的脸上贴着两缕濡湿的头发，看上去虚弱又可怜。

Credo用眼神问Nero，他最近怎么了？

Nero努努嘴，做了个休息的动作。

“回去休息吧。”Credo对V说。“你最近休息不好，勉强来上课没什么意义。”

他还是没说话，垂着头站起来。

Nero赶紧要去扶他，却被对方微抬起右手拒绝了。银发的青年只好满心担忧地看着瘦削的身影离开。

“你们吵架了吗？”Credo开始收拾自己的东西，今天的课看来不用上了。一个休息不好一个心不在焉。

“我倒是愿意他跟我吵架。”Nero苦恼地说。“他突然就开始这样了。整晚整晚地做恶梦，不论我多担心，他也不愿意告诉我。昨天他甚至跑去跟Dante说不跟我一起住了。”

“Dante没跟他好好谈谈吗？”

“他没答应V搬出来住，但是别的什么也没问出来。”

“或许，你应该去找Trish帮忙。”

“Trish？”

“Trish会对这件事有帮助的。我能闻得到V身上出现了跟她很相似的气味。”

“你是说——”

Credo点点头。

Nero蓝色的眼睛里燃起了小小的希望之火。他甚至没顾上向自己的老师道别，浑身是汗地就奔向了Lady的实验室。

Trish果然在这里，正勾着Nico的下巴像逗弄小猫一样撩她。面对美色总会立场不坚定的Nico已经面颊泛红呼吸急促，手里的扳手抖得快落下来了。

“嘿，Trish，打扰你们两分钟？”Nero硬着头皮打破了屋子里粉绿色的暧昧气息。他看到Nico眼里不知是松一口气还是有点可惜的神色。

Trish低声笑了笑，放开了她的下巴尖。“怎么了嘛，王子殿下？今天居然逃课了？”

“我需要和你单独谈一谈。Credo说你可以帮我。”

一听到是Credo的意思，Trish调笑的神色立刻从眼睛里消失了。“那好吧，我们到我的地方去。Nico，下次再来找你玩。”

Nico在他们身后发出撞翻了工具箱的声音，好像还有Lady偷藏在里面的酒。

听了Nero的来意，Trish沉默了一会儿。“Credo说V身上出现了跟我很相似的气味？”

“是的。气味是指——我所知道的那个气味吗？”

“Credo那类人都是在与恶魔的厮杀中存活下来的有能力手刃恶魔的异类，能闻得出来很正常。只是，这情况有些蹊跷。V在第一次噩梦之后得到了Shadow的真名，但是那个时候他身上没有这气味。”

“我很担心他。可是他什么都不告诉我。”

“别用这样的表情看着我行不行。”Trish无奈地说。无论是谁，被Nero用这样水汪汪又委屈的蓝眼睛看着，都会受不了地丢盔弃甲的。“你用这样的表情去逼问V可能比找我更快。”

“他已经整整一个星期没睡好觉了，我每天晚上都得把他从噩梦里叫醒，每一次他的睡衣和被窝里都汗湿的。”

“好吧，我会找他谈谈。”Trish举手投降。“你可也考虑下晚上跟他睡一起，这样他再做恶梦的时候你就能第一时间知道，而不是让他一个人在你隔壁床瑟瑟发抖半个小时。”

Nero一脸担忧地走了，留Trish在杂乱的实验室里咬指甲。

红墓是已知唯一组建了普通人的军队对抗低等级恶魔的国家，他们利用恶魔尸体上任何能利用的部分制作武器和防具，用地狱般的训练方式强化这些立志保卫国家的军人。当王室忙于解决大恶魔的时候，他们是真正用血肉之躯抵抗低等级恶魔大军的勇士。或许因为与恶魔长时间的交战，他们中的老战士会对恶魔的气味非常敏感，比如Credo。

Trish的真实身份是从魔界逃离的恶魔，Credo在第一次见到她的时候就看破了她的身份，即使她身上喷着最昂贵的香水，在Credo灵敏的鼻子面前也无从遁形。现在，Credo说V的身上出现了恶魔的气味。为什么会这样？

另一头，Nero主动自觉地准备好了诗集，把V的被窝捂得暖烘烘的，做好准备要跟V睡一晚试试。结果等了大半夜，V一直没回来，他才在自己床头看到留给自己的纸条。“Nero，今天我接到了Kyrie的邀请，会在孤儿院那边住一晚。你别担心，明天用过早餐我就回来。V。”

但是，满肚皮都是担心的Nero怎么可能在屋子里坐得住。他立刻换了衣服，顾不得已经是凌晨就往孤儿院去。震惊的看门人给他开门，并通知了今天值夜班的嬷嬷。嬷嬷为他指引了V入住的客房。一直到看见V的睡脸，Nero的心这才缓缓地平静下来，乖乖落回到肚子里。

黑发的青年微微皱着眉，浅蓝色的被子遮着半张脸。他竟是在孤儿院里还算平静地睡着了，起码这大半夜似乎没有做噩梦的迹象。

Nero谢过嬷嬷关好门，脱去外衣轻手轻脚地爬上床。被窝里热乎乎的，有人贴心地准备了暖水袋，V正微蜷着身体将圆滚滚的暖水袋抱在怀里。一定是Kyrie，她最细心了。Nero想着，闭上了眼睛。


	20. Chapter 20

难得一晚上没做噩梦，V在意识清醒过来时感到舒畅极了。暖水袋仍在不断地散发着柔和的温度，红墓过早冷起来的天气丝毫影响不了床铺上的温暖。

“醒了吗？”Nero的声音从他头顶传来，也是睡意惺忪。

V轻轻打了个呵欠，屈起手指擦掉眼角泌出的泪珠，“嗯”了一声又往被窝里缩了缩。然后，他的脸整个埋进了另一个人的领口里，鼻尖撞上了覆盖着精肉的胸膛。他对Nero的气息实在是太过熟悉，在此之前根本没注意这家伙竟然在自己的被窝里！

“Nero，你怎么在我床上？”他揉揉鼻尖，嘟嘟囔囔地问。“我记得我在孤儿院住的……”

“我担心你，就赶过来了。快起来吧，都快吃午餐了。”率先清醒过来的Nero溜下床，尽可能地避免掀起过大的缝隙让暖暖的被窝里进了冷风。

可是等他洗漱好穿好衣服回来一看，V还抱着暖水袋在床上懒着不想起来。看着他微微泛红的鼻尖和脸颊，Nero只觉得心尖尖都软了。仔细想一想，V这么多天来难得睡一个好觉，就让他多睡一会儿。Nero掖了掖被角，安静地关好门。

Kyrie笑眯眯地在食堂里守株待兔。“大家午餐都吃过了你才起来。V呢？”她亲手给Nero拿了面包和炖菜，还有一大块烤牛肉。

“他还在睡。”Nero大口大口地吃。“他这段时间一直睡不好，现在能睡就多睡一阵。我一会儿给他带些吃的上去。”

“确实有一些晚上睡不好的人有时候会到这里来，希望我们能够收留他们一晚。”Kyrie给他添了些热汤，“但是，我们只会接受哥哥认可的人。对外，我们会宣称他们过来参观和捐赠。”

听着Kyrie的话，Nero渐渐放慢了进食的速度。

“绝大多数需要来这里求得一晚安宁的人都是常年与恶魔战斗的卫士。他们受到恶魔的诅咒和困扰，只有在这里才能勉强获得丝丝平静。因为，这里是曾经将魔神Sparda作为至高神的宗教所在地，仍残留着强大的信仰之力和魔神之力，直到现在，深埋在这块地下的某条地下水脉依然可以通往血池圣殿。”

Nero放下手里的面包，沉默地擦了擦嘴和手。

Kyrie递给他毛巾，“吃饱了吗？那就把这些吃的给V送上去。不能让他再睡了，睡太多反而对身体不好。”

“谢谢，Kyrie。不过V吃不下这么多的，他的食量可能只有我的三分之一。”

“那可说不一定呢，Nero。昨天晚餐的时候我看他胃口很好。”

Nero半信半疑。他带着一大托盘的食物去到V所在的房间，黑发青年居然还在床上窝着。“V，怎么还不起床？”

“床上舒服。”V懒洋洋地说，因为半捂在被子里，声音有些模糊。

“别懒了，快起来。Kyrie让我给你带了很多吃的。”

V这才磨磨蹭蹭地从床上摸下来，踢踢踏踏地进了盥洗室。当他梳洗好坐到临时充当餐桌的书桌旁开始用餐，Nero就反坐在另一把椅子上眼睛眨也不眨地盯着他看。“怎么了？”

“你什么时候胃口变得这么好？以往能吃这一半都不错了。”Nero故作漫不经心地问。他觉得V并不想让自己知道睡不好的原因，所以他有些犹豫该不该开口谈这个话题。

“昨天。”

“发生……什么事了？”Nero小心地问。

“我很抱歉，Nero。”V放下手里的刀叉，绿色的眼睛直视蓝色的眼睛。

Nero不由自主地坐直了，“不……”

“自从我来到这里，你们都对我很好，尤其是你。”V非常认真地说，“你们告诉我这里就是我的家，将我视作家人，给了我以前从不知道也从未得到的关爱。可是我却没有把你，你们当做家人，总习惯什么都瞒着。我得向你道歉，因为我的隐瞒让你担心，甚至影响了我们的生活。”

Nero被V的话语感动得不能自已。他站起来，走过去紧紧地拥抱他，感觉到对方的手紧紧扣住了自己的肩膀。“这不是你的错，V，这不是你的错。”他用十分肯定的语气对V说。“你可以保留任何你希望不告诉别人的秘密。家人并不意味着没有秘密。”

“可是，我让你们担心了。”

“我们当然会担心你。你最应该做到的是尽最大的努力保护好自己，只要你过得幸福快乐，那就够了。”Nero揉乱了V的头发。“不过，你明明很不好，却要瞒着我——我们的话，那会让我们担心，甚至难过。无论你面临的是什么，家人都会无条件地站在你身边，给予你支持。所以，无论是睡不好，做恶梦，还是Credo的训练太累了，你都要说出来。”

V在他的手掌下微偏了脑袋，笑着点点头。“知道了，Nero。”

啊，真可爱！Nero忍不住又揉了揉手心里柔顺的头发。

“青椒不好吃，会影响我的胃口。”

“挑食不能算！”虽然嘴巴上这么说，Nero却还是接过叉子认命地把几块青椒吃掉了。

V勾着嘴角喝汤，脑子里想起Kyrie对他说的话。Nero对自己认可的人充满了某些无原则的关爱，也毫无防备心。看啊，这么轻易就转移了他的注意力。“下次我会试着吃一点的。”V对Nero说，“青椒。”


	21. Chapter 21

他的身下是大地无数干涸的裂口，阴冷可怕的气息从裂口下不见尽头的黑暗中溢出来，一阵一阵卷过他的躯体。单薄的衣物起不了丝毫作用，他干渴又冷痛，蜷缩着无法动弹，只能尽力隐忍着痛苦。

蓝色的羽绒轻轻地覆盖上来。这禽类虽然在他的同类中算是体型颇大，但是与人类相较起来着实算不得多大。他竭尽所能，学着雌性般给翼下的孩子带来温暖，却也只是勉强盖住了一小片的身体。“喂，你撑住啊！”他叽叽喳喳地说，“身为魔神后裔，怎么能这么脆弱！”

V愈发地蜷紧了身体，牙关紧咬。

“你——嘎！”一只手突然从虚空中伸出来，禽类猝不及防被抓住了脖子。他被紧紧扣住了喉咙，难受得连舌头都吐了出来，像个绞刑犯一样抽搐挣扎。那只手将他往混沌的空洞中拉去，他根本无法抵抗这股力量。

“抓到你了。”一个熟悉的声音这么说道。

V似乎感受到他的痛苦与挣扎，费力地掀开眼皮看了他一眼，随即一震，醒了过来。他发现自己正躺在床上，Dante、Nero和Trish围在他床边，而Trish手里正抓着一只毛色深蓝发亮的巨大禽类，后者尚有小半的身躯仍是阴影般的符文，与他的纹身连接在一起。他有些不知所措，看向Nero和Dante，叔侄俩完全同步地向他作出“安静”的动作。他只好一动不动地僵在那儿。

Trish金色的眼睛在昏暗的房间里微微泛着冷光，她的右手稳稳地掐着禽类的喉咙，鲜红的嘴唇勾起锋利的危险弧度。“Griffon，果然是你。”她又用力地往外拉了拉，将禽类整个拖了出来，扔在地上。

V身上与之相关的纹身肉眼可见地消失了，要不是现场实在不合适，Dante可能会吹个口哨。他用脚尖踢了踢奄奄一息被Trish扔在地上的禽类，“我没看错的话，这是一只雷鹰吧？恶魔可以当使魔吗？”

“当然可以。恶魔是非常好用的使魔，前提是你的力量能压制住他。”Trish的嘴唇似乎更红了，仿佛要滴下血液来一般。她危险地看着被称为Griffon的雷鹰，尖尖的指甲轻轻地戳在自己的唇角。“又或者，跟他做笔交易。”

“你居然……还……还……活着……”Griffon喘着粗气，扑棱着翅膀在地毯上挣扎，试图离Trish远一点。

“你都活得好好的，我当然会比你过得更好，小鸡仔。”

Griffon继续哆嗦，他黑色的小眼睛滴溜溜地转，跟坐在床上的V对上了视线。“喂！你居然都不帮帮我吗！我可是你的使魔！”

V没搭话，回握住Nero紧张地抓着他的手。后者直接坐到了床边上，紧紧地靠在V身边，似乎觉得还不够，又伸手去揽着对方的肩。

“老实点，Griffon。我知道你的鸟嘴有多油嘴滑舌。”Trish踩住Griffon的尾羽，蹲下身去扯了扯他的舌头。“到底是怎么回事？喏，看见了吗？Sparda大佬的后裔。”她指了指Dante和Nero。“你乖乖的，我们就留你一条命。”

“我什么也不知道！我们本来好好地在魔界乡下小地方呆着，突然就被封印了。直到V把我们放了出来。”

“你们身上明明连之前的使魔契约都没了！”

“就一瞬间的事儿，我真的不知道是怎么回事！”Griffon自暴自弃地瘫在地上，“不相信我你们就把我干掉吧！”

Dante和Trish对视了一眼。“那好吧，小鸟儿。我们暂且信你。”Dante说，“你还知道些什么都吐出来。比如为什么你们会跟V缔结契约。”

Griffon对Dante露出一个“你这个Sparda后裔莫不是假的吧”的眼神。“他身上的魔纹那么明显你们居然还说不知道！他是Dantalian唯一的后嗣！”

“Dantalian？他是谁？我是他唯一的后嗣？可我……”V攥紧了手里的床单，“安泊翠的血池是属于Artimis的，我怎么会是……”

Nero将他的手拉出来握在手心里。Dante揉了揉他的头发。“别着急，听他慢慢说。”

Griffon终于被放开了。他艰难地从地毯上爬起来，勉强恢复了一只猛禽应有的姿态，飞到V床头（差点被Nero打到头），委委屈屈地说，“我都是你的鸟了，你居然放任他们折腾我。”一柄刀刃留着寒光递到了他喙前，他吞了口口水，“Dantalian是Malphas的哥哥。在魔界呆过的都知道，他们种族是母系氏族，力量强大的也都是母——女性。但是Dantalian天生身上就生有魔使的魔纹。”

“这不可能，除非他是个混血。”Trish说。“难怪他身为主母的儿子，却在他们的族群里收到排挤。”

“他与我缔结契约的时候，Shadow和Nightmare已经跟在他身边了，Dantalian没说过他们从哪儿来的，我只知道他们俩不是恶魔。他不喜欢出去，所以我们一直在阴影之地安静地生活。Sparda纠集其他大恶魔反抗Mundus的战争也未曾波及到我们。直到那天，”Griffon顿了顿，仿佛在组织语言，“我们三个在休息的时候都会轮流放哨，那天轮到的是Shadow，她的联系突然就断了。Dantalian坐了起来，我和Nightmare还没来得及现身就彻底与他失去了联系，然后，我就什么也不知道了。”他发出有些刻意的咳嗽声，又等了等。“我再醒来，就是因为你，Dantalian的孩子。虽然与他相比你弱得只能同时缔结我们三个的契约，但是我们仨可是Dantalian的最强战力——虽然你现在还不能召唤Nightmare。”

Trish毫不留情地戳穿了他的真面目，“据我所知，Dantalian就只有你们三个使魔。”

“那是因为他不喜欢出去走动！我们三个的魔纹在他身上才占据了不到十分之一的面积呢！”Griffon炸毛地尖叫道，微微张开的羽翼间隐隐有紫色的电流啪滋作响。

“冷静，小鸡仔。既然你这么说，那么我们可以肯定V确实是哪个谁——Dantalian的血脉。”Dante说。“看来，你也没办法提供更多的信息了。乖乖去休息吧。”

Griffon鼓起翅膀正要说不，被对面飞来的四把眼刀砍得站都站不住，乖乖缩回魔纹里去了。

“你们继续休息，我和Trish先走了。”

门关上了，Nero起身去把灯调亮了些。

V蜷缩进被子里，甚至把脸都埋了进去。

Nero很快也钻进被窝里去，强硬地让V抬起头来。“你在因为自己不是Artimis的后裔而难过吗？”他轻轻地问。

V眨了眨眼睛，没说话。

“我不在乎你是哪个魔神的后嗣。我也不在乎你是不是魔神后嗣。我只在乎你是你。”Nero认真地说。“我们说过的，你现在是Sparda家的人，我们才是你的家人。”

“我知道。我只是……我只是……”V摇了摇头。他想起自己孤独的童年，那栋空荡荡的庄园，一个接一个无声消失的佣人，冰冷的房间里永远只有两个无生命的傀儡。他想起Urizen冷漠的脸，还有扫过自己时毫无温度的眼神。他所受到的这一切都是因为他并不是Artimis的后嗣吗？他心里涌出越来越强烈的委屈，来势汹汹无法压抑。

Nero温暖的指腹轻轻擦过V泛起湿意的眼角。“不要为了过去不值得的事难过。你的未来在红墓，在这儿。我们会给你很多很多爱，多到足够把你埋起来。”

“你以前都是这么安慰那些初到孤儿院的小朋友吗？”V瓮声瓮气地说。他钻进Nero的怀里，拥抱一直宣称要将自己视为兄弟家人，并一直这么做的人。“谢谢你，Nero。在这里我很快乐，很幸福。”

Nero揉揉他的头发，落下轻柔的亲吻在发梢。“我也很快乐，有你在这里。”

Shadow不知何时跑了出来，趴在两个人身上伸出舌头，也不管是舔到了谁，喉咙里发出安抚般的呼噜声。她得到了两个人亲昵的拥抱，还有最中央的床位。

原本一直躲着不敢出来的Griffon见Shadow没被揍，这才放心大胆地飞出来，站到床头上。“嘿，大小姐。别担心，我们会陪着你的。”

V搂着Shadow的脖子，蹭了蹭大猫油光水滑的皮毛，“嗯”了声。

Nero伸手去关灯，够不着。“鸡仔，帮忙关下灯。”

Griffon爪间的电流滋滋响起来，“再说一遍，我叫Griffon！”

“知道了，快去关灯。”

V适时打了个呵欠。

原本还想反驳两句的Griffon乖乖闭上鸟嘴，飞过去啪嗒关上了灯。


	22. 插播·番外1

V的上衣还好好穿在身上，靠着墙既不觉得磕蹭也不觉得凉。只是Nero掌握着他腰腿的双手总虚虚地不用力，他只好踩着对面的墙壁让自己别继续往下落了——这地方可实在是够窄，V的脚踩在墙上甚至不能彻底伸直，今天之前V根本没想过城堡里居然还有这么狭窄的地方。

外头偶尔会有仆从走过，薄薄的木门根本挡住不稍微大些的声响，或许不令他们听见身下皮肉碰撞已经是极限了。

V四肢虚软手脚并用地勉强撑住自己，更方便了在他下身进出的阴茎搅起啧啧水声。轻重不一急缓不定的抽插让V不上不下地保持着神志的清醒，身体的欲求却哭着“不够不够”，在他红肿未消的敏感处烧起瘙痒难耐的火花。

“Ne——Nero……”他用气音绵软地叫着埋头在自己肩窝里啃咬的恋人，尾音带着委屈。

Nero终于放过V斑痕处处的皮肤，抬起被欲火烧得发红的眼睛与他对视。“怎么了？”他沙哑地问，身下依然有一下没一下地顶弄。

V咬着嘴唇哼了哼，一滴滚烫的泪珠终于从眼角落了下来。“别这么逗我了。”他小声地说，后穴极为配合地绞紧了Nero的下身。

“现在不怕被听见了？”Nero凑过去咬他的鼻尖，烫人的呼吸落在V敏感的皮肤上，激得对方浑身发抖，双腿一软整个人往下滑落。他接住两瓣臀肉，将差点惊叫出声的V往上托了托，安抚地舔了舔落下重叠齿痕的嘴唇。

V轻轻咬了咬送到唇边的舌尖，“你就不该带我来这种……这种地方。”万一有女仆来放清扫工具……

“她们要晚上十点之后才会想起来用这地方，别担心。”

“可是——”

“别总想着那些人。”Nero用力顶了两下，打断V的话。“你是想让我用力点，还是……轻点？”

被肏熟的后穴终于得了两下得劲的，爽得整个人发颤，哪儿还愿意继续被这么轻巧地吊着。V水绿的眼睛早就憋红了，现在怎么瞪对面故意使坏的Nero也没了平日的气势。“你今天就一定要这么折腾我？”

看着V飞起红色的眼尾和下吊的嘴角，Nero的心忽的就软了。他终于放过被情欲啃噬得虚软还勉强撑着墙的双腿，双臂发力接过V的躯体，让对方一直紧绷的四肢和脊背得以放松下来。“下次别这么避着我了。我受不了。”他咬着对方同样又红又烫的耳廓，小声地说。

V抱紧他的肩背，整个人落在他的怀里，点了点头。

重新开始的第一下冲撞就令V差点没忍住。他急急地咬住Nero肩头，将那声尖叫堵在喉咙里。但是Nero放开了肏弄他，阴茎一下下重重顶过肠壁和腺体，双手还上下揉捏他身体敏感点，丝毫不给他保留余地。

“别，别——Nero！会……会被听见的！”V哽哽咽咽地说，哼叫出带着哭腔的声响。他被Nero蓝色的魔爪托着，双腿大敞，私处湿淋淋的全是两人流出来的体液。

Nero用力吻住他，将舌头伸进去舔弄他敏感的上颚，不让他说这些无趣的话。他们早就是未婚夫夫，现在婚礼也越来越近，一时情不自禁完全是可以理解的。他们感情越好，其他人越高兴。

V很快便被哄然而起的情欲烧没了脑子。他只知道抱紧Nero吊在他身上哭着哼叫，要他轻一点，没两下又要他用力些。他后穴里流出愈发多的情液，染得整个屁股都湿漉漉滑溜溜的。Nero将他放下来，让他转过身去，他便软软地扶着墙翘起屁股，要Nero快点进去。

Nero简直要被这具在昏暗中白得发亮的肉体吸去灵魂，双手掰开紧实的臀瓣再次肏进去，他甚至没注意到自己和V都在过度的兴奋中魔人化了。他像头雄兽般趴在配偶的身上，低吼着将自己更深地送进去，直肏得V又叫又哭，身上的魔纹在情欲和双方魔力的催化下发出蓝盈盈的光。

这些光勾得Nero更兴奋了。他沿着爱人精瘦的背脊亲吻啃咬，在旧日的吻痕齿印上留下重叠的痕迹，这些被注入魔力的爱痕将会留存长久的时日，饱含属于Nero的气息，无声地宣告这个由黑色和蓝色修饰的魔神后裔的归属权。

V被蓝色的魔爪禁锢着，除了摇动屁股接受不断的肏弄，他只能从喉咙里发出被彻底占有的低吼声。他布满细小鳞片的尾巴充满占有欲地缠紧身后魔人的腿根，随着一阵阵的快感微微颤动。

 

大家再次被迫确认了一遍王子夫夫的感情到底有多好。那天无意中听到墙角的人实在是不少，清理被弄得一团糟的工具间也花了挺大功夫。

Dante很有经验地卡时间去给小夫夫送了毯子和衣物，令得V过了好几天见到他都会脸红。Dante回忆了当初自己年轻骚浪的时候，第二天被Vergil胖揍了一顿不说，整整一个月都只能独守空寝。真是人比人气死人，Nero不但没被打，还跟V更加亲密了。


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章主要是Credo视角，所以双子/Credo为主。NV反倒是提及了。

Vergil回来得悄无声息，跟他离开时一样。

Credo洗了澡，掀被上床却落入一个微凉的怀里。“你又洗冷水？”他不赞同地皱起眉，被对方落在眉间的柔软嘴唇抚平。Vergil难得在清醒的时候像Dante一样手脚并用地缠人，Credo伸手插入对方的头发，摸到微微的湿意，心里暗叹永远不会乖乖擦干头发的Sparda双生子。

“这几个月课上得怎么样？”Vergil闭着眼睛，脸贴在Credo的脖根。换作Dante，现在的姿势肯定要伸舌头舔一舔甚至吮出一个充血的痕迹来。但是Vergil不会。他闻着鼻息间满斥的Credo的气息，仿佛这样就够了。

“两位殿下都很认真。不过我认为我并不适合教导V殿下。”

“你都教了他什么？”

“打不过就赶紧跑。硬抗这种事有你们和Nero就够了。”

“挺有道理。”Vergil高挺的鼻梁蹭了蹭Credo的脖根，轻微的哼声在他的喉咙里滚了半转。“你一直都做得很好。”

“你——”Credo爬梳着Vergil头发的手停了停。“你赶紧睡吧。”

Vergil将他的手抓住，拉下来扣紧。

这天夜里Credo睡得很沉。他那装满了职责的心里有那么一小片偷偷开溜的思绪终于随着Vergil回来了，乖乖地蜷伏在原来的位置。可是当他醒过来之后，看到身旁空荡荡的枕头，那只蝴蝶又跟着悄悄离开的人飞走了。

Dante对于Vergil的回来和离开没有丝毫表示，Credo几乎就要怀疑那只是自己的一个梦。直到——

“Nero的课程可能要改改了。”Dante对Credo说。“Vergil给Nero留下了这个。”他摊开手，掌心里躺着一枚金属碎片。“这是Yamato的碎片，他让我们把这个放到Nero的右手臂里去。”

“可是我们此前一直没有告诉Nero关于他的右臂……”

“他过早觉醒，却觉醒得不完全。之前我们借助血池的力量封印他的右臂是为了让他能正常地成长。但是现在已经没有时间给他慢慢长大了。”

Dante没有说Vergil这次出去发现了什么，Credo强迫自己恪守臣子的分寸，没有追问。他垂下眼帘，站在一个下臣的位置不再言语。

“你又这样。”Dante语带无奈地说。他拉住Credo的手，撒娇似地摇了摇。“是我不值得你的信任吗？你是我的伴侣，不是别的什么人，想知道什么你只需要问。我永远不会对你撒谎，如果不能现在告诉你，我会坦诚地对你说。”

“我——”

Dante亲了亲Credo微微干燥的嘴唇，打断了他的话，又亲了亲那有着武者粗糙皮肤的手。“非常抱歉，我的爱人，现在还无法给你平静的生活。我以Sparda之血向你发誓，那一天一定会到来的。”

Credo的内心因Dante的话而触动，但是他什么都没说，只是握紧了Dante的手。

美滋滋地享受了一阵难得的温情，Dante终于意识到自己应该谈正事了。“Lady和Trish会帮助我们进行封印解除的工作，Morrison会通过议会对外宣布Nero终于觉醒了血统，我们的王子突然拥有一只恶魔右手不会引起混乱的。”

“你打算怎么跟Nero讲他右臂的事情？”

“他应该会很高兴自己能变得更强吧。毕竟是‘拖家带口’的大人了，能拥有更强大的力量保护自己的家人任谁都会很乐意。”

“Dante。”十分不赞同的语气。

Dante撸了把头发，“我打算告诉他关于他母亲的事。他已经足够大，是时候履行约定告诉他真正的经过了。”

“他会忍不住自己去追寻当年的真相。”

“但是他身边现在有了V。为了V，他不会那么冲动的。”

Credo叹了口气。“V不会是我们用来暂时绊住Nero的最好选择，你不知道他为了Nero都能干出什么蠢事来。说不定哪一天我们看到的就是他们手拉手离家出走之后空荡荡的房间。”

“所以说，干嘛要遮遮掩掩不把话说明白呢？”Dante说，“只要他们的力量足够强大，放他们去安泊翠也不是不行。”

“真是胡闹。Nero是珍贵的王位继承者，在安泊翠局势明朗之前无论如何都不应该让他去涉险。当年就连你……”Credo止住话头，微微撇开了脸。他又想起那个倾盆大雨的夜里，因为听到孩子哭闹声而外出查看的自己在城堡外的草坪里看到的Dante，那么肮脏狼狈，在血池里养了整整一个月。

“约法三章嘛，没达到我们的要求就得乖乖继续上课。什么程度算及格那还不是咱们说了算。Sparda家的男人从不会毁约。”

“或许，我们先与V谈一谈会更好。有他从旁协助会更有把握。”

“Sparda家的男人都是妻管严，Credo你果然——”

“请你闭嘴，陛下。”

Dante笑得欠揍，果然没再说话。

Credo让仆人去请Nero和V过来，没再搭理他。


	24. Chapter 24

解除封印耗费了一整天，过程非常顺利，但是带来的疼痛会延续很多天。Nero的右手从手肘开始异化出恶魔般的狰狞模样，并爆发出巨大的力量，他需要耗费时间和精力练习，以便熟练掌控这股极具破坏性的能力。

“你很小的时候就已经觉醒了血脉的力量。我在安泊翠找到你的时候，你才2岁，但是右臂辐射出的力量和威慑力已经十分可怕，震慑了周围的恶魔，所以我才能赶得及把你救下来。”

小（ba）朋（gua）友（jing）们赶紧团团坐，听Dante叔叔讲那过去的故事。

“你所处的位置在安泊翠偏内陆的一个乡下，附近的几个村子已经被恶魔毁了，一个活人都找不到。我没有带自己的武器，又得保护你的安全，所以不敢在那里久留，尽快将你带了回来。”

“我的……母亲，她可能还活着吗？”Nero问。他的声音虽然不大，但是看着Dante的眼神中带着期望。

Dante摇了摇头。“我不知道。当时我是在路边发现你的，并不知道你来自那一带哪个村子。更何况我所见过的尸体都已经残缺不堪，甚至难辨男女。不过，我认为你的母亲应该还活着，她很有可能是在带着你前往城镇的途中与你失散了。”

Nero的眼睛微微亮了起来。

“Lady和Trish，我希望你们能好好地管住自己的嘴，今天在这个房间里说的任何事都不要让其他人知道。尤其是Nico——”Dante说，点了点对小女友有点过度溺爱的Lady，“要不要告诉Kyrie和Nico，或者其他人，这事应该让Nero自己决定。”

两位女士默默地点头。一个孩子独自在乡野的路边遭到恶魔的袭击，身边并没有其他成年人的尸体，要么是在逃难的路上失散了，Nero面临生命危险觉醒了力量；要么是因为他觉醒了力量，被误认为是恶魔因而遭到遗弃。再联想到Nero身为Vergil的儿子，真相更加难以揣测。如果，她知道Nero是Vergil的孩子呢？

V飞快地扫过Dante的脸，他看出来Dante其实没说实话，很有可能双子王早已查出来Nero的生母是谁，更对她的现状一清二楚。

Dante状似平常地看着V和Nero，实际上却是认真地看着V——这是一个他希望V能够暂时保守的秘密。

V有一点犹豫，但很快他就向Dante回以肯定的眼神。

Dante勾起温暖又满意的笑容。“我们先走了，Nero好好休息。这段时间你都会很疼，这是正常的，等身体适应就好了。V，不要太宠着他。”

Nero没好气地说，“我没有撒娇！”

Trish咯咯笑着说，“是，你没有撒娇。你只是在扮可怜。”三个人嘻嘻哈哈地出去了。

“我才没有扮可怜！”蓝眼睛王子燥红着脸滚进被窝里。

“我知道，你只是很疼。”V揉了揉Nero漏在被子外的头发。“Nero，你真的还好吗？”

Nero掀开被角，把脸露出来。为了不让V操心，他强忍着不断袭来的剧烈疼痛，假装自己完全受得住。“我没事，别担心。Dante不是说了嘛，疼是因为这股力量在一定程度上重塑我的身体，过两天就不会疼了。”

“要吃点东西吗？”

Nero其实并没有什么胃口，可看到V满溢着担心的眼神，又想到今天对方一直都陪着自己也没吃东西，他点了头。

侍女很快送来了一些绵软香甜的蛋糕，还有两倍加了蜂蜜的热牛奶。

V把托盘带到床上，不让Nero下床。

可Nero新生的右手根本控制不住力量，他像往日一样端起杯子喝牛奶，却直接把杯子整个捏碎了，牛奶全都洒进了托盘里。他的左手更是抖得厉害，别说一杯牛奶，就连一块蛋糕都拿不稳。

“还骗我说没事。”V把托盘拿下来。幸好这盘子够大，牛奶没有弄脏床被。他端起另一杯牛奶递到Nero的嘴边。“吃吧，我喂你。”

Nero羞得鼻尖都红了，憋着声儿喝了些牛奶，又把送到嘴边的蛋糕也吃了。让侍女把托盘收走，V去盥洗室端水出来让他漱了口，又拧来热毛巾擦脸擦手，这才让他躺下。

“谢谢。”Nero在黑暗中仍能看清躺在另一张床上的V，这就是魔神血统的力量之一。

V闭着眼睛笑起来，“快睡吧。”

Nero也闭上眼睛。可是他睡不着。他根本没办法睡着。被压制多年的Sparda血脉之力是那么霸道狂烈，它仿佛在不断撕裂Nero的身体又将他拼合，这股疼痛完全超出常人所能想象的极限，就算Nero身为直系后嗣也在时刻不断的折磨中渐渐走向极限。这太痛苦了，他不想吵醒V，只能自己咬牙硬撑。

可他这边的变故哪儿瞒得住近在咫尺的人？

迷糊中，Nero感到床铺动了动，一个体温微凉的身躯靠过来，柔软的布巾擦去他额头上不知何时布满的汗珠。V的手贴上他灌满了熔浆般的右手，一股柔和的魔力从相贴的皮肤处缓缓流了过来。这股魔力与狂暴的Sparda血脉之力相比是那么微弱，立刻就被裹挟进那股洪流中。但是它又十分韧性，在面临不知数千倍于自身的力量仍保持了自身不被撕碎，而是一点一点抚平那些暴躁，将胡乱冲撞的力量慢慢地收束起来。

疼痛依然存在，可是相比起之前在身体里乱窜的情况好得太多。Nero勉强睁开眼睛，看见V沉静的脸。他似乎已经睡了，又似乎只是在小憩。看着他，Nero彻底平静下来，终于睡了过去。


End file.
